My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy
by PiscesBaby
Summary: *Set during the Ministry of Darkness* The Undertaker reunites with Anabelle Rose, a woman with immense powers. With the help of his Ministry and Anabelle, he intends to take over the WWF. However, he fails to see an enemy from within.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mark "The Undertaker" Callaway-The Lord of Darkness. Wrestler who possesses supernatural powers. They are telekinesis, telepathy, lightning, and teleportation**_

_**Ashley Callaway-The Princess of Darkness. Mark's sister who has the power of telepathy and mind control. **_

_**Glen "Kane" Jacobs-Mark and Ashley's half-brother who has the power of telepathy and pyrokinesis. **_

_**All three siblings communicate each other through the telepathic ability.**_

_**Annabelle Rose-Possesses supernatural power over the elements fire and air. Agrees to spy on The Ministry for The Corporation**_

_**Chanel Rose-Annabelle's younger sister. Possesses power over the elements of water and earth.

* * *

**_

"Annabelle, do you understand the plan?" Vince McMahon asked her.

"Yes, infiltrate The Ministry without them knowing," Annabelle reassured.

"That's easier said than done. They possess weird powers. Then again, so do you so maybe it won't be so bad." Annabelle felt a little offended by Vince McMahon's comment and then used her "weird" powers to open the window and sent a frigid breeze going through McMahon's body.

"What do I get in return?" Annabelle questioned.

"I'll determine that after you get rid of that freak and his clan. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I guess so." _Though I don't know why, _Annabelle thought to herself. Though another encounter with The Lord of Darkness made her excited. She remembered last time and how he was frightened by someone as strong as her. She hoped she still had that effect on him, while hoping he still had the aphrodisiac effect on her.

* * *

"Hmmmmm," Ashley had heard everything. She was standing on the other side of the door the whole time since she suspected something.

"_I have some information you may want to know,"_ she said to her older brother telepathically.

"_Good, come over here and share it with me,"_ 'Taker responded.

"Why can't he just teleport his big ass to me," Ashley thought to herself out loud.

"_I heard that!"_ 'Taker yelled.

"_So what!"_

Ashley arrived at the sanctum of her brother in 15 minutes since she brainwashed a limo driver to drive her there. The funny thing was that she actually didn't use her magic at all, just female persuasion. When she walked inside, she saw Kane, Edge, Christian, Mideon, Paul, Bradshaw, and Farooq. The Ministry with the exception of Paul, 'Taker, and Kane referred to her as Princess.

"What information do you have for me?" Mark asked demandingly.

"Wait, let me see if I can remember," she teased and then continued, "Apparently, Vince is getting some chick named Annabelle to spy on us." She noticed Mark cringe at the thought of her.

"_What the hell happened to you?" _Kane asked him.

"_Annabelle Rose, she can control two of the four elements. She's a dangerous one, but acts completely off of emotion," _Taker explained.

"_How would you know?"_ Ashley asked.

"_I encountered her before. She caught me off guard, but I managed to get away. I swear my power has never been tested like that and hasn't been since."_

"_You said she acts off emotion, what should we do to set them off?"_ Kane asked.

"_Annabelle has a little sister, Chanel. She can control the other two elements, but isn't as developed in magic as her sister or as smart. Ashley, kidnap Chanel to set off Annabelle."_

"_How do you propose I do that?"_

"_Use your mind control, idiot," _Kane butted in.

"_Fine, I guess so, dickhead."_

'Taker, Ashley, and Kane finally stopped speaking telepathically. The Ministry always found it weird, but never actually questioned it out of fear of feeling the wrath of any of the three.

"Edge and Christian, accompany my sister to wear she has to go," 'Taker ordered.

"Yes, your lordship. Princess, when shall we leave out?" Edge asked.

"Very soon," she responded.

"So, it shall come to plan. Annabelle Rose will learn not to accept deals from The Corporation or any other enemy of The Ministry. Chanel Rose is nothing more than bait for the true prize, which is her older sister. Ashley, I will instruct you what to do with her after we receive the attention of Annabelle."

Annabelle Rose. That person hasn't gotten out of his head since their last encounter. He never met a woman like that, not even Ashley had her kind of her power. He wouldn't tell his brother or sister this, but Annabelle would be the new Mistress of Darkness whether she wanted to or not. He felt slight remorse for having innocent little Chanel be used as bait, but Annabelle had to be his. By any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabelle, are you sure you want to do this?" Chanel asked her sister.

"I'm not sure I have a choice," Annabelle responded.

"Why? What did McMahon offer you?"

"A lot of money. Money that I need as weird as it sounds."

"It does sound weird, but it's not surprising. So what's the plan he wants you to do?"

"Me and you are going to the arena in a disclosed location. Only McMahon knows we're gonna be there."

"What if he finds out?"

"He's not. Chanel, we're safe. Get ready to leave for the show."

Chanel nodded, still unsure. She decided to just get ready like her sister told her. She couldn't shake the feeling of something going to happen. It's best to ignore, she figured. Her paranoia was legendary. After 20 minutes, she and Chanel were ready. Vince had a limo come pick them up and take them to the arena.

* * *

"I saw them, they're here," Edge said to Ashley and she nodded.

"_Annabelle and Chanel are here,"_ Ashley said to 'Taker.

He didn't need Ashley to tell him that. 'Taker felt Annabelle's presence from when she walked through the door. Ashley didn't have teleportation like he did and wasn't exactly what you would call quiet. So, he had to find out where they would be himself. As soon as he saw Annabelle and Chanel, he teleported closer. He kept this process up until he figured where they would be staying. It was the boiler room, a place he was all too familiar with. 'Taker smirked and teleported back to find Ashley and initiate the plan.

"_Just so we're clear, the plan is you getting laid," _Kane interjected in 'Taker's head.

"_Jealousy is bad trait for a big red machine,"_ 'Taker responded.

"_I'd rather use good ol' fear to get women. You're using cunning and all this unnecessary bullshit."_

"_Do me a favor and try invading Ashley's mind instead of always going after mine."_

"_You're an easy target unlike our little sister."_

"_I would say the same about your balls, if you had any."_

"_Ha-ha cute, so what do I tell the princess?"_

"_They're in the boiler room. By the time the show starts, Annabelle won't be there. That will leave Chanel alone. Tell Ashley to take her then._

"_No need to tell me anything, I heard it all,"_ Ashley butted in.

"_So you know what to do?" _'Taker asked.

"_If she said she heard everything, then obviously dumb ass,"_ Kane stated.

"_Ok, Mark, Glen, get over yourselves,"_ 'Taker and Kane cringed at the sound of their real names.

"_Can we get back to the plan now?"_ Mark exclaimed.

"_The show started about 30 seconds ago, Mark. Glen, keep a look out for Annabelle,"_ Ashley was the only person that could get away with calling 'Taker and Kane by their real names.

"Belle, you're gonna leave me down here alone?" Chanel exclaimed.

"Its okay, Chanel. Nobody except for McMahon knows we're down here. Now I have to go and give a certain Lord of Darkness a rude awakening," Annabelle smirked.

Chanel just grunted and started off to sleep.

_Chanel…Nellie…wake up sweetie_

Chanel was in a deep sleep and thought this was just a nightmare.

_A nightmare? No, very much real. Now open your eyes so Auntie Ashley could spend time with you._

Chanel's eyes popped open when she seen Ashley in her vision. She was scared and just decided to punch the ground so everything would fly upward and hit Ashley. She was successful in her impromptu plan. She didn't give Ashley chance to regroup and then somehow made a wave appear and sent it at Ashley, completely drenching her. This was the opportunity Ashley was waiting for. She let Chanel get the upper hand so she could catch her off guard. To Chanel's surprise, Ashley's eyes suddenly turned purple and she was completely immobilized. Chanel had no idea she just fell under Ashley's mind control. If she did now, it was too late.

_Calm down, sweetie. My brother doesn't want you. He wants your sister. Just come back with me, Angel and no pain will be caused. At least, no physical pain._

Chanel just nodded, not knowing what she was doing. Ashley guided Chanel from the Boiler Room to the Ministry locker room. 'Taker was just putting on his hooded robe and Kane was just sitting in the corner waiting. She didn't feel the need to tell him that she had Chanel because it was pretty obvious. 'Taker walked over to where Chanel was and knelt down.

"I see you have her under mind control. Take her off and let me see her reaction," 'Taker said and Ashley obliged. Chanel was too frightened to say anything. She just stood there shaking while being in the presence of 'Taker, Kane, and Ashley.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if you don't stay like this. Do you understand?" 'Taker asked and Chanel nodded.

"Good, now-

'Taker turned around and saw the Corporation on the screen. He noticed Annabelle in the ring and how Shane was touching her. He wanted to go down there right now and just kick Shane's ass for touching what will soon be his.

"Undertaker, remember Annabelle? Apparently, Kane wasn't the only person you were planning on keeping in your chamber of secrets. However, just like Kane, this secret was revealed," Shane said and then continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Undertaker attempted to harm this very lovely young woman. Annabelle wouldn't go down without a fight and it sent the Deadman with his tails between his legs."

'Taker figured now would be a perfect time and ordered that the whole Ministry go to the entrance way, but not to go through yet. He figured he wouldn't go down to the ring just yet. He stayed in the Ministry locker room a little longer with Chanel next to him so he could deliver his video message to Annabelle and The Corporation.

_Annabelle. It's been far too long since I was last acquainted with you. You didn't disappoint me in our first meeting and I'm pretty sure you won't disappoint me now. Now, I have a proposition for you. Leave The Corporation and join the Ministry. Become my Mistress of Darkness._

Annabelle would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about taking his offer. She knew that would be a bad idea and just shook her head no.

_Well then, Annabelle. I don't think you understand that this is an offer you can't refuse. I have something, as a matter of fact, someone who will help me with my convincing._

Just then, the whole Ministry of Darkness appeared at the beginning of the ramp with 'Taker holding Chanel's shoulders. He had a wicked smirk on his face. Annabelle Rose would be the new Mistress of Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle was fuming. The Undertaker had kidnapped her little sister! From the looks of it though, Chanel seemed unharmed.

"So, Lady Annabelle, do we have a deal?" 'Taker demanded.

"Hell no! There's nothing you could do or say that would make Annabelle join you," Shane interjected. Annabelle was still in a state of shock that prevented her from telling Shane how stupid he was being right now.

"Obviously, the Crown Prince has no idea how severe this is. Edge, Christian, would you care to explain?" 'Taker then gave the microphone to Edge and Chanel to Christian.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Chanel Rose. This little angel is the younger sister of one Annabelle Rose," Edge started and then passed the microphone to Christian while he took Chanel, who was behaving better than anyone could have ever expected.

"Vince led these ladies to believe they were safe and that no one would know where they are. They overlooked 'Taker. When Annabelle left Chanel all alone with not a single soul to protect her, Princess Ashley came in and guided her out here," Christian tried his hardest to make it seem like it wasn't a kidnapping.

After hearing what Christian said, Annabelle almost broke down into tears. It was her fault that Chanel was in that position. She felt guilty for everything and regretted ever taking the deal with the McMahons. 'Taker noticed the sad look in her eyes and didn't even feel a smudge of guilt. Annabelle knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to work with The Corporation. He was glad Chanel was being quiet because she would also be quite useful.

"'Taker, you may have Annabelle's sister, but we have one of your own," Vince smugly stated. The whole Ministry looked confused and tried to figure out who the hell Vince was talking about.

"Isn't there a vampire?" Chanel looked up, asking Edge and Christian.

"Gangrel! Where is Gangrel?" Christian asked. 'Taker, Kane, and Ashley were on their guard. They realized they haven't seen Gangrel this whole day.

"Viscera, Mideon, Acolytes, be on your guard," 'Taker told the bigger members of the group.

Just then, the arena turned a dark red and now the crowd was really into it. Gangrel appeared at the bottom of the ramp with a glass of red wine he made to look like blood. Edge and Christian were stunned beyond belief. They joined the Ministry together as part of The Brood and now Gangrel was joining The Corporation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Brood are the newest members of The Corporation," Shane prematurely announced considering it was the "vampire" only that was joining The Corporation.

Paul Bearer was standing there silently as long as he could before he finally spoke up. "Gangrel, you always were the weakest member of the group. If Edge and Christian were as smart as I think they are, they would stay right where they are." Edge and Christian nodded, confirming they were officially members of The Ministry and not The Brood.

"Now that the little distraction is cleared up back to business. Annabelle, come to The Ministry and your sister will not be hurt," 'Taker stated.

"They're outnumbered! Go get them," Vince yelled at his group. Ken Shamrock, Big Boss Man, The Rock, Gangrel, and the members of their new alliance, D-Generation X all started up the ramp when they were stopped by a wall of fire created by Kane. Then, a lightning bolt created by 'Taker completely stopped their attempt to gang up on the Ministry.

"What the hell, Annabelle! Do something, I didn't pay you for nothing," Vince yelled at her.

"They have my sister, you son of a bitch! There's nothing I can do without them hurting her, except for….," Annabelle said, "Undertaker, if you promise to not my sister, I will be your mistress."

Vince couldn't believe his ears! Then, Shane whispered in his ear that this is a better way to infiltrate the Ministry. Annabelle could gain The Undertaker's trust and then when he doesn't realize, she could take her sister and just run. Also, she could inform them of all the Ministry's plan. The McMahon plan has just took a turn for the better. Before she could exit the ring and go to The Undertaker, McMahon grabbed Annabelle and told her of the new plan. She nodded in agreement and then exited the ring. The McMahon men pulled back The Corporation as Annabelle made her way towards The Ministry. Chanel ran over to her older sister and hugged her tightly.

"They were nice to me. 'Taker said as long as I didn't act out nothing would happen. And they keep calling me angel, I guess it's a pet name," Chanel whispered, causing Annabelle to smile. The Ministry took care of her little sister, which made her want to consider permanently joining The Ministry. The crowd was stunned at the sudden change of events, but cheered never the less. After embracing, Annabelle walked over to where 'Taker was to claim her title as Mistress of Darkness.

"Annabelle Rose, the New Mistress of Darkness ladies and gentlemen," Paul Bearer announced and the crowd went crazy with cheers and cat calls.

"Here's something to remember me by, McMahon," 'Taker said. Suddenly, Kane created a wall of fire in the ring while 'Taker sent a lightning bolt to the ring soon after. The arena went dark and after the lights came back on, all that was seen was a dumbfounded Corporation.

The Ministry returned to their locker room in silence. Mideon, Viscera, the Acolytes, and what was left of The Brood stood around 'Taker and Annabelle to hear what was going to happen next. Kane, Ashley, and Paul stood in the background and Ashley was holding Chanel's hand.

"_Is Ashley Callaway becoming motherly?"_ Kane teased.

"_Go burn a house down or something, dickwad before I make you kill your father,"_ Kane shut up immediately knowing she was capable of doing that and plus she didn't like or trusted Paul. He betrayed 'Taker once and probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"All of you leave. There's nothing more I need of you right now," 'Taker said to his Ministry. He wanted to be alone with his soon-to-be wife. Mideon, Edge, Christian, Viscera, Bradshaw, Farooq, Paul, Kane, Ashley, and Chanel all left the locker room. 'Taker then turned his attention to Annabelle. He walked over to her and just stared at her. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were red, just like the fire she can control. Her black was flowing freely down her shoulders. He still towered over her short frame, so he had to kneel down a little to kiss her, which wasn't a problem.

"Simply beautiful, Annabelle. You will make a wonderful wife," 'Taker said to her.

Annabelle blushed and pulled a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear. Annabelle's powers worked off of her emotions. She learned how to control that for all of her emotions except for one, which was lust. Her eyes turned redder than usual and the whole locker room looked like a huge inferno, but that wasn't the reason both of them felt hot.

"My Lord, if we are to be married, we should consummate the relationship," Annabelle and then stripped herself naked.


	4. Chapter 4

How could he refuse a request like that? He didn't have enough time for a full-blown fuck session, but he had enough time for a quick romp. Annabelle quickly pulled down his tights past his ass and began to stroke his massive shaft. She was taken aback by his size, but quickly regained her composure and started to suck him off fiercely. 'Taker tilted his head back and started growling when she started massaging his ball while running his fingers through her long black hair.

Before he could unload in her mouth, he ripped her off him and threw her against the wall. The heat and inferno in the locker room that was raging from Annabelle's lust intensified, as if it was even possible. He started to pinch and rub her throbbing clit. She moaned while he roughly kissed her and kneaded her breast. He made his way down to her nipple and sucked them.

Annabelle was filled with a fiery desire as she squeezed his ass to pressure him to enter her. Instead, he just laid her down on the couch and flipped her over. He rammed right into her at full length. Annabelle screamed out in pain and immediately 'Taker slowed down, figuring out she was a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't done this before?" he asked calmly.

"No need to ruin the moment," she replied with a slight smile.

He continued with a slow, steady pace until she was close to her release. Trying to hurry up before his nosy siblings interrupted, he started pounding into her until they both grunted each other's names out and collapsed on the couch, kissing each other sweetly. The blazing flames that engulfed the room was replaced with a cool air that was also a result of Annabelle's emotions. The air had swept the flames completely and the locker room returned to normal.

"_See what I mean, Ashley? Did all of that planning and cunning for a quick fuck,"_ Kane said to his sister, since they both invaded 'Taker's brain.

"_Easy, Glen. I think it's more than that,"_ Ashley responded.

"_I'd appreciate if both of you mind your business," _'Taker finally spoke up.

"_Considering my power is to mind other's people business and then manipulate them, I don't see how that's possible,"_ Ashley said.

"_Never mind. Just make sure everyone is at the same hotel. We have to leave at the same time,"_ 'Taker ordered.

"_Okay, big brother. Glen, make that pig you call a father useful and have him check in all the Ministry members,"_ Ashley smugly said.

"_Listen, she-devil. I don't appreciate you-_

"_Enough! Just get back to the hotel. I want to explore my new Mistress a little more,"_ 'Taker intervened.

Ashley and Kane stopped bickering and did what 'Taker asked them. 'Taker and Annabelle left the arena soon after and arrived at the hotel in 20 minutes. Like 'Taker promised, he explored his future wife a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

'_**Taker was trapped inside a burning inferno. He tried to teleport out of it, but couldn't. The flames enclosed him more the more he tried to escape. He tried to see past the monster inferno, but couldn't. There were too many flames. He was unharmed, but the temperature of the fire was too much. He touched a flame and his hand was almost burned off.**_

"_**Return it to me!"**_

'_**Taker heard the voice, but couldn't make out where it came from. What the hell was the person talking about? The voice sounded sweet and venomous at the same time. Then, the flames spread as a wind came about. The blaze almost took over 'Taker until he found a break. The flame cage had a slight breach in it and he went through it. 'Taker sighed in relief as he was finally free of the scorching heat. As soon as he was about to capitalize, a more brutal blaze came his way. It was a tidal wave of fire and it sucked him in. He screamed in agony, feeling like the fire had burned off parts of his flesh.**_

"_**Nice try, now return it!"**_

_**Who is that? The voice was too pure to be Kane. It was the only other person 'Taker knew that had pyrokinesis. However, Kane's fire powers weren't this strong. 'Taker looked up and finally saw the face of the person causing him all this pain. 'Taker wanted to kick himself. How could this be the person causing all of this?**_

"_**Will you return it now?" the person asked.**_

"_**I will never submit to a mere woman," 'Taker replied. The strongest female he knew was his sister and even she was weaker than him.**_

"_**Have it your way." The mysterious woman seized all of the fire. It was replaced with a chilling breeze. 'Taker felt like he was in Antarctica because the breeze was that bad. His hands quickly froze and his body was immobilized. He looked into the woman's eyes and noticed there wasn't a blazing glare anymore. It was replaced with an icy murderous stare. 'Taker quickly realized that her emotions had changed and knew how he could use it to his advantage.**_

"_**Is that all you got?" he taunted. Just like he wanted, the woman was angry again. The frostbite breeze was replaced with the scorching inferno again. This meant Mark had feeling in his hands. He used one of his hands to send a wicked thunderbolt in the direction of the strange female. She was shocked for a moment and he used this to send another one at her. She jumped and fell back onto the burning ground. 'Taker expected her to scream out in pain like he did, but instead she somehow turned the fire into leverage to lift her up back to a vertical stance. She didn't look fazed by what just happened.**_

"_**Return it, NOW!" The woman was furious now. Her whole body was covered in flames and her already red eyes literally had flames coming out of them. 'Taker braced himself for the upcoming fight. To combat the fire, he coated himself in electric sparks. The woman charged at him and 'Taker was ready for it. Her flames were stopped by his electricity and they were in a deadlock. They locked eyes and for a moment and all the flames were gone. He was confused by what happened and then looked in the woman's eyes. They had a sparkle in them and she had calmed down. She sat on the ground, almost in a meditating pose. 'Taker stared at her, trying to figure out what just happened. She looked at peace, he couldn't help himself from running his hands through her hair. She opened her eyes to see this and then stood back up.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want?" 'Taker asked when she stood back up.**_

"_**Annabelle Rose and I want my amulet that you stole."**_

"_**Amulet? What the hell would I want with an amulet?" The flames started back up and as well as Annabelle's fury.**_

"_**An amulet? I seen one in the pants you're wearing right now," Ashley just invaded Mark's brain. She didn't see everything, so she actually didn't notice Annabelle. Mark felt around in his pants and found a sparkling amulet and looked to have a ruby in the middle. 'Taker was perplexed at how he got a hold of it and he handed it over to Annabelle. The flames were again calmed down and Annabelle went back to a docile state.**_

"_**Thank you….**_

"_**Mark," for some reason he told her his real name. She had that effect on him, even though she attempted to burn him alive. He could justify it because if someone was to steal his urn, then he would probably respond the same way she did.**_

"_**Thank you Mark," Annabelle said and bowed her head.**_

"_**It was my pleasure, Annabelle," he said before teleporting away.**_

'Taker awoke from his flashback. He constantly thought about how close she was to killing him. He looked over and saw Annabelle sleeping there peacefully after he claimed her innocence. This peaceful person was almost going to overpower him if it wasn't for his nosy sister.

"_You think that you would have a little more appreciation,"_ Ashley said, invading his brain.

"_I do. You saved my hide out there,"_ 'Taker responded.

"_Don't ever forget it. I'm done bothering you, for now. Good night,"_ Ashley said.

After the brief mind conversation with his sister, he looked back at Annabelle. She was still sleeping peacefully. He put a strand of her black hair behind her face and just continued to watch her. It never ceased to amaze 'Taker how deadly Annabelle and Chanel were, yet they were innocent souls at the same time. After his encounter with Annabelle and Ashley's encounter with Chanel, he learned something about the two sisters. He learned they fight when threatened. When they were threatened, they were fierce fighters. Ashley's mind control powers are weakened because of the damage Chanel caused to her. 'Taker was unable to utilize his telekinesis for a week after encountering Annabelle. He also noticed how they both wore amulets. Annabelle's amulet had a ruby in the middle, while Chanel's had a sapphire. They were the same color as the elements the two have the ability to control. 'Taker wanted to know what was so important about them. Annabelle fought him fine without it, so why would she need it? Did the amulet somehow make her stronger? Did it help keep her emotions in check? Or was it because of something else? Who really did steal the amulet and frame him? These questions and others were burned in 'Taker's memory as he snuggled up with his wife and went back to sleep. Sooner than later, he would ask her about the significance of the amulets.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paul, is everything ready?" 'Taker asked. It had been a week since he had the flashback of his first encounter with Annabelle. Now, it was a new week and a new episode of RAW. This one was special because Annabelle would officially become the Mistress of Darkness, much to the dismay of the McMahons. 'Taker had sent Annabelle away with one of the designers in the back to find her a dress. Unbeknownst to him, it was the perfect opportunity for Annabelle to talk to Vince.

"So, do you know what they're planning?" Vince asked her.

"No, not yet. He hasn't really spoke about it yet," Annabelle replied.

"Okay, but when he does, you will inform us?"

"Yes, I will. Am I really gonna be his wife?" Annabelle couldn't help but ask that question.

"Sadly, yes. If we want to get the upper hand, certain sacrifices will have to be made. Thankfully, this sacrifice isn't too bad."

Annabelle nodded her head and went back to the designers to pick out a wedding dress. They were given orders to give her a black dress with a black veil. The make-up team was told not to put any make-up on Annabelle. She had her dress ready with 30 minutes before the wedding was scheduled. She shooed away all the employees so she could look at herself in the mirror. She looked elegant if she said so herself. The dress was strapless and unveiled her curves and had a split in the right leg. Her mind then started to wander elsewhere besides the dress. She had enjoyed her first intimate experiences with 'Taker and knew there would be more. However, she gave McMahon her word and she was taught never to go back on your word. Annabelle stared at her amulet and how well it went with the dress. She sighed to herself. Annabelle had encountered 'Taker twice and both times she felt strange, but in a good way. What feeling could it be? Was it love? Annabelle shook off that possibility. The only thing Annabelle knew about love was what she saw on TV. Her supernatural powers made her nervous around guys and every female she ever met thought she was weird except for her sister and Ashley. Looking at herself in the mirror some more, she figured Ashley would be the best person to talk to about love.

"Here Angel, take these," Edge said to Chanel as he handed her black roses. She asked 'Taker if she could be the flower girl. He scoffed at the idea until Ashley used her manipulative mind control to convince him. He knew he would get back at her, but he just didn't say it himself knowing she would hear.

"The wedding starts in 10 minutes," Ashley said to him. This was one of those rare times where they actually spoke aloud instead telepathically.

"Perfect. Bring her out to the ring. I'll be waiting," 'Taker said to Ashley. As she opened the door to leave, a wicked thunderbolt hit her back sending her flying out the door.

"_We're even now," _'Taker said. He then put on his robe and told his Ministry to go to the ring. In just a matter of moments, Annabelle would be his wife. If anything or anybody interferes with that, there will be serious hell to pay.

"Annabelle, are you ready?" Ashley asked and then laughed to herself because she sounded like Triple H.

"I'm ready, but I have to ask you a question," Annabelle responded.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What is love?"

"Huh?"

"What is love and how do you know if you're in it?"

Ashley was really at a loss for words. What would the Princess of the Ministry know about love? She never expressed it, not even with her brothers. Ashley did know a lot about the opposite emotion, hate. So, she figured that the same things applied to both.

"Annabelle, love is like hate. You don't know whether or not you love or hate a person, you just do. It's just a feeling you get from your heart or something. Why do you ask anyway?"

"I think I love your brother."

This caused Ashley to raise an eyebrow. "The one you're marrying or the big red one?"

"The one I'm marrying."

"How do you figure?"

"Every time I'm in his presence, I get this feeling and it's not a bad one. Even years ago when I thought he stole my amulet, he gave me that feeling. I can't explain it and I don't even know how or why."

Just as Ashley was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. Ashley opened it and saw Chanel. She was wearing a nice black dress with a black rose in her hair. She was carrying a basket of the black roses. Ashley whispered to Annabelle that she was the flower girl.

"'Taker said it's time," Chanel said to them.

"Okay, Angel. Tell him we'll be out there soon and tell Paul to stall or something," Ashley told her. Chanel nodded her head and walked out the room.

"Listen, I know you say you love my brother, but you can't. it's impossible for him to show his feelings to anyone. However, you found a way to break my brother down before. Maybe it's possible you could do it again," Ashley said as she opened the door for both of them to leave.

"Ashley, for the sake of my heart, I hope you're right." They then both exited the dressing room and proceeded towards the entryway for the wedding.

As they walking, Ashley kept thinking about the last thing Annabelle said. Obviously, she's watched too much TV. She must think of herself as the good girl who gets the bad guy to open up about his feelings. She wanted to tell Annabelle this isn't some stupid teen drama and that's not how things work. Ashley kept her mouth shut due to lack of time and she wanted Annabelle to see for herself. Then again, 'Taker had never actually said what he wanted with Annabelle. Maybe it was to get the advantage against The Corporation. Ashley looked over at Annabelle and saw that amulet she was wearing and then at her. She had to save her brother from this female who probably wouldn't hurt a fly over a stupid chain? If Ashley hadn't invaded his thoughts, who know what could have happened. It was pretty, but not worth killing someone over.

"_Say that to the person who actually stole the chain and framed me. And will you hurry the hell up! I'm ready to shove a sock down Paul's throat,"_ 'Taker said to Ashley.

"_We'll be there soon. And that's punishment for even remotely trusting that fat motherfucker again,"_ Ashley shot back.

Ashley again went back to her thoughts. Who really did steal the chain? Why was her brother framed for it? She figured the person who stole the chain most likely already encountered Annabelle and saw her power. Maybe the same person had a strong hatred for her brother. So they stole her amulet and blamed him. Before he was confronted by Annabelle, she saw the amulet in the pants he was wearing that day. 'Taker was never more grateful for her nosy personality than that day.

Finally, Annabelle and Ashley were behind the curtain. Chanel was waiting there with the basket in her hands. The Ministry theme blasted through the speakers and Ashley walked out to join the rest of the Ministry members. As she walked down the ramp, she was glad she would soon not be the only member of the Ministry that would be receiving cat calls and whistles from the male fans.

Chanel stood in front of Annabelle as they were ready to walk out. Annabelle put her hands on Chanel's shoulders looking for reassurance.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," Chanel said looking straight ahead.

Annabelle nodded her head. "Well, here goes nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of the Ministry theme, The Undertaker's old theme started playing. Chanel walked out first throwing the rose petals in front of her with Annabelle following not too far behind. Annabelle ignored the cat calls and whistles from the male crowd and continued walking with a black rose bouquet of her own in hand. Looking straight ahead at all the Ministry members, she felt like she was attending a funeral, not a wedding. Everyone was wearing black and the only thing that wasn't black was The Undertaker symbol. That was actually purple. Annabelle walked up to the altar and stood next to The Undertaker as Paul began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman," he started dramatically, "We are gathered here today to witness a marriage made in the fiery gates of hell. Several years ago, this lovely woman-

"If you don't hurry the hell up, the princess will gladly kick your ass," 'Taker whispered to Paul angrily. Paul turned his head to Ashley and saw the evil smirk on his face. That was all he needed to proceed with the ceremony.

"If there is anyone daring enough to believe that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The whole Ministry turned their head to the entryway to see if anyone would. When nobody was seen, Paul continued.

"Do you, Undertaker-

"Hurry up!" he whispered even more forcefully.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you the Lord and Mistress of Darkness. You may now-

Instead of being interrupted by 'Taker, Paul was interrupted by the music of The Corporation. They were in full force, but 'Taker was prepared in case such an interruption was to happen. The Corporation was ready to march down the ramp until they were stopped by a lightning bolt. They backed up a bit and then charged again, only this time to be stopped by a wall of fire. The whole Ministry was ready for a fight but this was giving time for Chanel, Annabelle, and Ashley to escape without getting hurt. 'Taker had sent the Acolytes to accompany them. Vince and Shane noticed that and told the men to charge again. 'Taker told Christian and Edge to back up as far as they could to gain some momentum. When The Corporation closed in, Edge and Christian were the first to charge and the 2 of them speared the whole Corporation, just like 'Taker knew they could. The first to rise was the Big Boss Man and Mideon was sent to go after him. Although he tried to hit Mideon with the nightstick, he missed and caught a big boot instead. Ken Shamrock went straight for Viscera, but was knocked out cold by a clothesline from the 500-pound mastodon. Triple H and Chyna then tried to charge at him, but were stopped by two more clotheslines. 'Taker stood in the ring smiling as his Ministry did their job.

For some reason, however, Vince and Shane had a smirk on their face. From behind, Gangrel had appeared and hit 'Taker over the head with his wine glass. 'Taker seemed to be knocked out cold by the shot. Gangrel had revealed The New Brood, featuring the Hardy Boyz and some red-headed female. The Corporation had regrouped and managed to get the upper hand against the stunned Ministry. It did, however, take Triple H, Chyna, and Ken Shamrock collectively to take down Viscera. This time, The Big Boss Man successfully hit Mideon over the head with the nightstick. The Acolytes came back out to lead an assist and instead they both were met by the nightstick of The Big Boss Man. With help from Gangrel and the mysterious red-head, the Hardy Boyz took out Edge and Christian. Vince and Shane finally walked down the ramp, ready to boast about their recent actions. A lightning bolt to the ring and a wall of fire up the ramp would stop that. Undertaker had sat up and Kane made his way down the ramp. The two brothers alone took out the whole Corporation and sent Vince and Shane scurrying out of the arena. The Brothers of Destruction appeased the crowd by doing their signature victory pose: The Undertaker on his knees with his tongue out and Kane standing over him creating flames on each ring post. This made the crowd go wild.

* * *

"I'm glad everyone is okay," Chanel said to Ashley. Chanel, Annabelle, and Ashley watched the whole thing from the Ministry locker room.

"What the hell took Kane so long to rescue them?" Ashley wondered.

"Maybe he was being held up," Annabelle said.

"Held up? By what?" Ashley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who knows? It could be anything," Annabelle shrugged.

Ashley just rolled her eyes at her new sister-in-law. She sees the good in too many people. Annabelle quickly had to learn that nice people finish last. Kane didn't come to the aid of the group as soon as he should have. The Corporation had more numbers than The Ministry. Ashley kept a keen eye on the new members. So, Gangrel found some new tag team to take advantage of. This tag team had a female and knew The Corporation would use her. The Ministry has her and Annabelle, while The Corporation had this fearless red-head and Chyna. Most definitely, Annabelle would have to learn to fight. Just then, the battered group walked through the door. As soon as Ashley saw Kane, she walked and slapped the hell out of him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kane yelled angrily.

"Look at them, Kane. Look at the Ministry. You could have prevented this if you were doing your job. What the hell were you, you big, red son of a bitch!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley, would you please calm down?" Paul tried to reason with her.

"Don't you even touch me! I don't like you, neither do I trust you. You probably told Kane to stay back here," Ashley stated with a purpose.

"Listen baby sister, Paul is my father, not my master," Kane said. The whole Ministry just watched it go down, not wanting to interfere. When the silence was deafening, everyone turned to 'Taker to see what he would say.

'Taker walked up his siblings with his new bride not too far behind him. "Annabelle, Ashley stay. Everyone else, leave. You can come back in when I tell you too," 'Taker stated firmly, and the Ministry left the room.

'Taker went to sit on his high chair and sat Annabelle on his lap. "Ashley, I value your opinion more than anybody else. Now tell me, why do you accuse our brother of such things?"

"When me and Annabelle were walking to the stage, I got to thinking about some things."

"Would you care to tell me what those things were?"

"I know you were framed for stealing Annabelle's amulet. Obviously it was someone who knew both of you prior to your first encounter. It also had to be someone who disliked you and was amazed by her power. Prior to joining the Ministry, Kane hated you more than anybody. At the same time, you didn't know Kane was alive when you first met her. Therefore, I think Kane and Paul had something to do with it. They may try and do it again. Kane took too long to aid The Ministry and Paul scurried away as soon as he heard The Corporation's music."

'Taker sat there quietly, just taking in everything his sister said. She was right about everything she said. He had been betrayed by one member of his Ministry, so always knew about the possibility of it happening again. It was strange that Kane took so long and The Corporation backed down rather quickly. Maybe it was out of fear, but 'Taker knew they weren't smart enough to fear The Brothers of Destruction.

"Annabelle, bring the men back inside. There are several things I want to discuss," 'Taker said to his wife. Annabelle got off his lap and went to tell the Ministry to come back inside. Chanel led the group of men walking in as they prepared for what The Undertaker had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

"Undertaker, what is it you would like to speak with us about?" Paul asked and then saw that Ashley gave him an evil glare.

'Taker cleared his throat and adjusted himself and Annabelle in the throne chair. "My sister has reason to believe that there is disloyalty among us." The whole Ministry turned to look at Ashley and then turned away grabbing their foreheads. This was another ability of Ashley's: she can give someone a head cold when they look at her while she's angry.

"I thought the only disloyal one was Gangrel," Edge spoke up.

"That's what most of us thought. If Ashley believes otherwise, then that will be taken into consideration. She is the only person in this room that I fully trust," 'Taker answered.

"Princess, who do you believe the traitor is?" Bradshaw asked.

"That's classified information. When the time is right, everything will come to light," 'Taker answered.

"_I can answer for myself, thank you very much,"_ Ashley said to 'Taker. He just laughed silently at his sister's temper.

"We have had a long day. Everyone, go back to the hotel. We will start fresh tomorrow," 'Take ordered. Everyone in the room departed except for him and Annabelle.

"Come on. We have a long night ahead of us," 'Taker said to her. He couldn't help but get hard over the seductive smile that passed her lips.

Annabelle and 'Taker went to the parking lot where there was a rental car waiting. They hopped in and drove in silence. Annabelle was tired and fell asleep as soon as the car started moving. 'Taker shot her quick glance and smiled at her nocturnal state. She always seemed peaceful and at rest. This would happen several times throughout the drive. Annabelle woke up as they were approaching the hotel. 'Taker looked over at her again and noticed she had a blaze in her eyes. This wasn't the blaze that he encountered several years ago, but the one he was pleasantly surprised to see several times over the past week. He was shocked to see Annabelle reach her hand over and massage his already hard penis. He was too close to the hotel to just pull over and have a quick fuck. So instead, he moved her hand and told her to be patient.

Annabelle and 'Taker damn near broke down the door to the hotel room because they were kissing so ferociously. Eventually, they would come up for air.

"You impressed me with your little fire display. How do you like this?" 'Taker asked and then the whole hotel room filled with lightning and thunderbolts. Many went towards 'Taker and Annabelle, but they all were harmless. Annabelle smirked and created an inferno in the entire room. The combination of fire and lighting may be deadly for some, but for 'Taker and Annabelle, it was the ultimate turn on.

'Taker carried Annabelle to the bedroom and they went back to their previous make-out session. 'Taker would stick his tongue in Annabelle's mouth while she let out a soft moan. She put her hands on the back of his head to let him catch the hint to move further down. He proceeded to kiss and suck on her neck and Annabelle was breathing heavily and moaning softly. He moved a piece of her wedding dress that was covering her breasts and proceeded to suck on one while gently rubbing and stroking the other. He alternated between the two before he completely removed the wedding dress from Annabelle's body. He pushed her down onto the bed so he could spread her legs. He kissed and sucked on the inside of her thighs before going after her throbbing clit. 'Taker sucked on her pussy and Annabelle was in a frenzy. The inferno in the room was quickly approaching its highest temperature as Annabelle almost reached her peak. When 'Taker put three fingers in her clit, Annabelle was finished and came in his mouth and on his fingers. The fire had calmed down and replaced with a cool wind, but the lightning was still very much alive.

While Annabelle ragged breathing returned to normal, 'Taker removed all his clothes, being completely naked. By that time, the inferno was blazing again and Annabelle's breathing was back to normal and she had caught sight of his massive hard-on. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed while she stroked and sucked his penis. 'Taker growled at what she was doing to him. Annabelle looked up and smirked evilly and 'Taker pushed her head back to continue sucking him off. Nothing would feel better to him than to just let loose in his new wife's mouth, but he restrained himself from doing that.

'Taker grabbed her hair and pushed her back on the bed. He went back to sucking her enticing breasts. He then went back to her mouth and they kissed for what seemed like forever. 'Taker grabbed his dick and slid it into her wet pussy. Annabelle moaned loudly and almost came right then and there.

"Not yet, hold on," 'Taker managed to get out.

Annabelle had to bite her lip to prevent herself from cumming. She used the muscles in her pussy to squeeze down on his penis. 'Taker looked at her with an evil look in her eyes.

"You asked for it, deadman," Annabelle said slyly.

That was all 'Taker needed before he flipped her over and started to thrust in her from behind. Annabelle moaned loudly as 'Taker continued to thrust faster and faster into her soaking wet pussy. 'Taker clenched his teeth together to prevent himself from letting loose.

"Cum for me, Annabelle," he groaned.

"Oh my god, MARK!" She screamed out as she had a gut-wrenching orgasm. 'Taker finally came soon after. He fell on his back on the bed with Annabelle on top of him. The calm wind that followed has become almost routine for him after only a week.

"Mark? Really?" 'Taker questioned Annabelle.

"Moment of passion, I didn't know what I was saying," Annabelle said innocently.

"Hopefully Ashley won't hear, but you could call me Mark anytime you want, darlin'" he said with his natural southern accent.

"_I did and I don't really care,"_ Ashley said. 'Taker smiled and went to sleep with his wife sleeping peacefully on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The ruby and sapphire sparkled brightly on the woman's neck. She was so beautiful, had long black hair and her brown eyes could pierce through stone. She was too much to handle for the father of her two daughters, so he left her. She wasn't fazed by it, but that doesn't mean she didn't get a little payback. She set off a shattering earthquake in his home followed a tremendous inferno. He was killed in the process, but his daughters didn't care because if they died, they knew he wouldn't care. Everyone who knew her personally thought that nothing could stop her. That was until she met a mysterious funeral director.**_

_**The woman was Amanda Rose. She's the mother of Annabelle and Chanel Rose. Amanda has the ability to control all the four elements of water, fire, air, and earth. Annabelle was able to control fire and air while Chanel controlled water and earth. Amanda and her daughters were just looking for a vase to put the ashes of her daughters' father and came across a funeral parlor in North Texas. She knew of another one, but that one was burned down killing the owners and one of their sons. The female owner was carrying a baby girl that she gave birth to as she died. In fact, her dying wish was that someone takes care of her daughter like she was a princess no matter what. The other son was assumed to be the cause, but everyone is innocent until proven guilty, something Amanda always taught her daughters.**_

_**Amanda and her daughters walked into the funeral parlor and saw a portly man and what seemed to be his son. Annabelle was repulsed by the sight of them and Chanel hid behind Amanda. She reassured her daughters that everything was okay and walked up to the rather large man.**_

"_**Hello," Amanda greeted, bowing her head in respect, "I am Amanda Rose. These are my daughters, Annabelle and Chanel."**_

"_**Pleasure to meet you. I am Paul and this is my son, Glen," the funeral director said. Annabelle cringed at the sight of Glen looking at her the way he was.**_

"_**Well Paul, I am here for a vase. My daughters want something to put the ashes of their father in. He died in an unfortunate accident. Is there any vases you could offer me?" Amanda asked.**_

"_**Why yes madam, there is. Might I say those are lovely necklaces you have on. The way the ruby and sapphire just sparkle, it's so amazing," Paul was in awe.**_

"_**Sir, I don't appreciate you staring at my amulets so much. Would you please just find me a vase?" Amanda asked.**_

"_**Oh yes. Let me get that for you," Paul said and went to search for a good vase. That just left Glen alone with the Rose women. **_

_**Chanel tugged at Amanda's pants leg. "Mommy, I have to use the bathroom."**_

"_**Allow me to light a path for you," Glen said. Then there were several gas lights that lit at once without Glen moving an inch. Chanel followed the gas lights and found the bathroom. **_

_**Annabelle rolled her eyes at the display. "Pyrokinesis I presume?"**_

_**Glen raised an eyebrow. "What would you know about that?"**_

_**Annabelle opened her hand and there was a little circle of fire. "What do you think?"**_

"_**Belle, stop it. We're here for one reason. Let's not cause problems," Amanda said to her daughter and noticed the younger one was back at her side.**_

"_**Fine. What is taking that mortician so long anyway?" Annabelle asked folding her arms.**_

"_**He should be coming back soon. It's not often that someone asks for a vase. They usually ask for caskets. As a matter of fact-**_

_**The whole room darkened and Amanda, Annabelle, and Chanel was unable to see what was going on. Luckily, the ruby and sapphire around Amanda's neck was shining brightly. Also, Amanda and Annabelle used their fire powers to light a path. When the room was illuminated, they noticed there was no one in the room. Amanda looked around for Glen and Paul, but found neither one.**_

"_**Annabelle, Chanel, we're in an apparent trap. All I ask is that you stay close to me and don't let anything distract you," Amanda requested of her daughters and they both nodded their heads.**_

_**The Rose women continued to look around the funeral home. It was almost too quiet and unbearable for Annabelle. She wanted to see that Glen guy again so she could show her fire powers could trump his. But she knew it was the best idea to just listen to her mother and stay together. The three women walked until they came across a door. Amanda cautiously opened it and saw it was a graveyard. Then the graveyard suddenly lit on fire. A raging blaze came towards their direction and Amanda deflected it with a water shield.**_

"_**So, you are strong. Just like I was told," Paul suddenly appeared and said.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want from me?" Amanda asked.**_

"_**Revenge, Amanda. You killed a dear friend of mine because he was threatened by you. A pity reason if I do say so-**_

"_**He also had another woman's tongue in his mouth. You wanna defend him for that too?" Amanda asked, clearing getting agitated.**_

"_**Hmmm, I guess you're right. Lady Rose, I couldn't find the vase you requested. I was too busy finding a casket and digging a grave worthy of a woman such as yourself," Paul said as he displayed the dug grave and gorgeous casket, "How do you like it?"**_

"_**I think it suits you just fine," Amanda said as she sent a huge fireball towards the portly mortician, who teleported before it could hit him.**_

"_**I know you didn't think you could defeat me so easily," he bragged, his voice getting whinier and higher by the minute. Paul lifted Amanda in the air and repeatedly threw her against the wall while Annabelle and Chanel just watched in horror. Paul finally stopped and Amanda fell hard on the ground. She slowly got up and took off her ruby and sapphire amulets.**_

"_**The ruby, it is the color red. Annabelle, you will take this. The sapphire, it is the color blue. Chanel, you will take this. If I do not make it, remember me through those amulets and never let it fall in the wrong hands. I love the both of you and I always will. Belle, lead your sister to safety," Amanda said as she handed them her amulets. Annabelle and Chanel had tears in their eyes and didn't want to leave their mom, but regretfully, they obeyed her.**_

_**Annabelle illuminated the dark hallway as she had before, trying to ignore Chanel's tears, her own tears, and the sounds of their mother's pain on the other side. It seemed longer than last time, and it would probably take forever to get back. They were walking a straight path for what seemed like hours before they encountered Glen again. He lit the whole building with a scorching inferno, intending to instill fear in the women. What he did instead is cause Annabelle's fury to reach a boiling point. Her red eyes started blazing and she set a huge fire blast in the direction of Glen before Chanel followed up with a massive tidal wave. In case something else happened, Annabelle spun a blazing tornado and sent it at Glen, giving them enough time to escape.**_

_**Annabelle and Chanel were wandering for a few more hours before they finally found the exit.**_

"_**I know you don't think you're leaving that easily," the two sisters turned around and saw Paul and Glen standing there. They had smirks on their faces and murder in their eyes. Paul teleported closer and closer to them while Glen just walked closer. Annabelle and Chanel just backed up out of instinct. **_

"_**Now, to suffer the same fate as your mother," Paul said, laughing evilly. Annabelle and Chanel closed their eyes, awaiting the fate that await them. It was killing Annabelle that Paul and Glen didn't just get it over with, but instead let the fear creep into their minds.**_

"_**Typical, Pauly. Can't be a real man, can you?" a feminine voice said.**_

"_**Show yourself!" Paul screamed to the feminine voice.**_

"_**Now, why would I do that? How about instead I show you my power?" the voice responded. All of a sudden, Glen's eyes changed to purple. Glen grabbed Paul and threw him halfway across the dark room. He walked up to Paul and then threw him against a wall, continuously banging his head against the wall. Glen punched Paul right in the face, knocking him out cold. Glen then ran into the wall with full force, knocking himself out.**_

"_**Never doubt my power, Paul. It'll work to your demise," the voice laughed evilly. Annabelle and Chanel couldn't believe what just happened. Who was that woman?**_

"_**Helloooo…are you still there? Who are you?" Annabelle called out.**_

"_**It doesn't matter. Everything will reveal itself in time. Just leave this place and never look back," the voice said. Annabelle and Chanel kept saying their thank you's to the mysterious female voice and ran as far as they can away from the strange funeral parlor.**_

This was the first time Annabelle ever had a dream about the last time she seen her mother. She held the amulet around her neck tightly at the memory. It was the only thing Annabelle had to remember her mother. Whenever she wore it, she felt she could hear her mother's voice. _Belle, Belle, be safe._ She always heard that from her mother. The voice Annabelle heard was a mystery to her for years. It wasn't until she married 'Taker that she realized it was Ashley. It was this that made Annabelle realized that her history with 'Taker was longer than she thought. She was almost killed by his brother and rescued by his sister. She almost killed him to preserve the memory of her mother and she was now his wife. Her head spun thinking about all of that. She couldn't help but think this was fated to happen. That being the Mistress of Darkness was her destiny. That somehow she would shine a ray of light on 'Taker and Ashley. As well as cast Kane into eternal darkness. Annabelle smiled wickedly at that last thought and went back to sleep, snuggled up with her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't be serious," 'Taker said to his sister. He just found out from Ashley that her and Annabelle are going to be in a tag match against Chyna and the new female in The Brood, Lita.

"What? You think I want to do this? Chyna is more like questionable instead of female and that Lita chick is just wow," Ashley responded.

"I want to know whose idea it was," 'Taker asked.

"I don't know," Ashley scoffed to herself, " I can't believe I actually don't know who set us up like this."

Edge and Christian came barging in the locker room as soon as the words escaped Ashley's mouth.

"Ever heard of knocking?" 'Taker asked demandingly.

"'Taker, we're sorry, but we just saw Lady Annabelle in The Corporation locker room. But she wasn't being attacked, threatened, or anything like that. It sounds like they were planning something," Edge said in one breath and took a long inhale and exhale afterwards. 'Taker and Ashley looked at each other before looking back at Edge and Christian.

"Really? Did you hear any other voices that we should know about?" Ashley asked.

"No Princess, we didn't," Christian responded.

"What about her sister? Where is Chanel?" 'Taker asked.

"She's at the catering table with the rest of The Ministry," Edge said.

"Well, that's where you two are going next. Round up the group and bring them back here. If she's not in the Corporation locker room, bring Annabelle back as well," 'Taker said to the two brothers. Edge and Christian nodded before exiting the locker room and carrying out their orders.

"Do you think she would betray us?" 'Taker asked Ashley.

"She was with them before she was with us. Maybe this whole marriage is a ploy by them to know what we're doing," Ashley said.

"Can I be honest?"

"There's never a time when you aren't, big brother."

"I knew the whole time there was a possibility she was still aligned with The Corporation. That's why nothing was ever said about our plans against The Corporation."

"So, during the match, do I not help her?"

"No, you and Annabelle are gonna try to win. Because I still don't fully trust her, she will start the match. At the same time, I want The Corporation to see that my little sister isn't just dead weight."

"As far as dead weight goes, we have about 500 pounds of it. But as far as Annabelle, what do you want with her? If you know she's still aligned with the McMahons, she can't be used against them. Is there something or someone else?"

"I'm gonna tell you what you told Annabelle years ago:_ Everything will reveal itself in time_."

"Remind me again why I don't remember any of this?"

"That's something I can't answer because I simply don't know."

* * *

"Do you know what they're planning or information we could use against them?" Shane asked Annabelle.

"He hasn't spoken of anything. It seems everything is based off impulse," she responded, knowing it was a lie.

"He's too calculating to act off a whim. Maybe you're just busy staring into space to hear what he's planning!" Vince said scolding her.

"I'm sorry. I've been at his side at most times and nothing has been said. I've been trying my hardest, honestly," Annabelle said, her voice cracking.

Vince's temper calmed down. He knew she was, simply because she was too sweet to betray Vince. It took her a while to go with the plan to betray 'Taker, even though he kidnapped her sister. Besides, 'Taker wasn't the biggest problem, it was Ashley. She had warned 'Taker several times about many things and he always listened. When Paul betrayed him, he bounced back quickly because he knew in advance it was going to happen. He knew about Kane's return without Paul having to keep reminding him, but was still hesitant to fight him until WrestleMania. Vince knew it was probably Ashley who told 'Taker of Annabelle in advance and that almost ruined their plans. Being the genius that he is, he came up with a new idea, but knew Ashley had to go. He came up with the tag match for this reason. Ashley had to be isolated and if she called Annabelle for help, there wasn't much she could do, if there was anything she could do.

"Its fine, I just lost my temper. It is important that we know what's going on, Annabelle. Be prepared for your match against Chyna and Lita," Vince turned to them, "Ladies, remember, it's Ashley, not Annabelle you want to hurt. If Annabelle gets tagged, let her hit you until Ashley is tagged in, then let The Ministry have it."

"Don't worry about us, we know what to do," Lita said and Chyna nodded.

"Okay, Mr. McMahon, I'll tell you if I find out anything," Annabelle said politely and then exited.

"Mom, I hope you're not mad," Annabelle said silently as she exited the locker room. She was taught never to lie, and that's exactly what she did. While she didn't know what 'Taker was planning, she knew information that can be used to their benefit. Ashley's distrust of Paul and Kane had caused some questions to be raised about who else is going to betray The Ministry. It's safe to say the faction was going through a major riff and she knew everything about it. She could have told have Vince, but didn't. Amanda had taught Annabelle and Chanel to never lie, but she also taught to never betray those you love. Annabelle loved 'Taker as her husband and Ashley as her sister. For this reason, she knew she would have to tell them soon the truth. She just hoped that they wouldn't be angry with her.

"Lady Annabelle!" Annabelle looked up to see Edge and Christian running towards her.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Annabelle asked.

"'Taker sent us to round up the whole Ministry. There's something he wants to talk about," Edge said.

"Okay, I was going there anyway. I'll see you two there," Annabelle said and then continued walking to the locker room.

* * *

"As all of you know, my sister and my wife are involved in a tag match tonight," 'Taker said to his faction.

"Would you like us to accompany them?" Viscera asked.

"Now that I think about it, I would. Annabelle and Ashley are going up against Chyna and Lita, which means The New Brood and Triple H will be out there. Edge, Christian, Mideon and you Viscera will accompany them to the ring," 'Taker commanded.

"That seems fair, but what about the rest of The Corporation?" Farooq asked.

"Trust me, nothing will happen. Those four are the only ones that attention should be paid too as well as the ladies," 'Taker said with a smirk, that was replicated on Ashley's face.

"What about Annabelle? No offense, but she isn't what I would call a wrestler," Bradshaw said.

Ashley laughed silently shaking her head. "You guys worry too much about the little things. All you need to know is that Edge, Christian, Mideon and Viscera will be coming to the ring with us. Me and my brother have all the other details figured out. If you have any other questions, keep them to yourself."

'Taker surveyed the faces in his locker room. "Good. Now that we have reached an understanding, we have a tag match to win don't we ladies?" 'Taker said, turning to face Annabelle who was only inches away from him. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes we do, big brother. Gentlemen and Lady, let's go," Ashley said leading them out.

"_You know the plan, right?" 'Taker asked Ashley._

"_Of course and she will comply whether she wants to or not," Ashley thought back._

"_Indeed. When will they learn I can't be tricked?"_

"_When they grow a brain. So that will never happen," Ashley said smirking._

Annabelle, Ashley, Edge, Christian, Mideon and Viscera marched down to the ring, focused on the task at hand. One by one, piece by piece, The Corporation would be wiped out.


	11. Chapter 11

_One, Two…..Is this on?_

Triple H's theme sounded through the arena and Chyna and Triple H were walking down the ramp with a purpose. Tony Chimel did his introduction of her as she entered the ring. Triple H didn't enter, but circled the corner instead. Then, the whole arena turned red in arrival of The New Brood. Gangrel led the group out, but Lita ran straight for the ring. She really wanted to make a good impression on her new associates. Taking down the top female of The Ministry would definitely send a message.

The arena suddenly turned dark and The Ministry theme played through the speakers. Ashley and Annabelle came down first with Mideon, Viscera, Edge, and Christian not far behind. Annabelle looked like an innocent puppy walking to the ring and Ashley had nothing but purpose in her eyes. This wasn't Ashley's first match, though it was rare she wrestled. She faced Chyna a few times and had won them all, but almost always was on the receiving end of a post-match assault. Ashley's issue with Chyna was personal, but with Lita it was just business. The lights came up in the arena and each side was making final preparations.

"You're gonna start, okay?" Ashley said to Annabelle.

"Why? I have no experience, you should start," Annabelle said.

Ashley sighed, "That's exactly why you start. Chyna isn't starting, so there's no reason for me to go in there first."

"What if I get beaten so badly that I won't be able to make it to you?"

"I don't play fair. In case that happens, I'll find a way for you to get to me. Just stay in there as long as you can and tag me when you feel need," Ashley said as she went outside the ring and stood in their corner.

The bell rang and the match begun. Lita actually challenged Annabelle to a test of strength, which was actually a way for them to discuss the plan more.

"Why are you starting?" Lita asked as she gained a slight advantage.

"There was no way to convince Ashley otherwise. She made it clear that I should start the match," Annabelle responded.

"Well, fine. Give me a soft kick to the gut and throw me into the turnbuckle on your corner. Tag in Ashley afterwards."

Annabelle did as Lita told her and tagged Ashley in. Jeff Hardy distracted the referee long enough for her to poke Ashley in the eye. The referee's attention was refocused on the match in enough time to see Lita tag in Chyna. Chyna immediately charged at Ashley and clotheslined her. She continued to lay in punches until the referee stopped her.

* * *

'Taker was in the back with The Acolytes, Chanel, Kane, and Paul Bearer just watching this whole display.

"_Ashley, now!"_ 'Taker screamed, wanting his sister to activate the plan.

"_Okay, I'll try," _Ashley said weakly.

"_Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself," _'Taker was starting to worry.

"_Quit worrying about me! I'm okay,"_ Ashley snapped.

"_You never cease to amaze me. My little sister, tough even when she's weak. Now possess Annabelle's brain so she could help you out,"_ 'Taker commanded.

"_No problem."_

'Taker watched as Ashley lifted her head trying to get control of Annabelle's brain. The camera angling was perfect and nobody knew what was going on. 'Taker started to worry when he saw his wife's eyes were still red. They had not changed to purple like normal when Ashley used her mind control ability. He knew then something was wrong. The camera went back to an ailing Ashley as she collapsed in the ring from what everyone thought was exhaustion. 'Taker knew it was more than that. Someone had somehow weakened his sister's magic to the point of near uselessness.

"What's wrong with the Princess?" Bradshaw asked.

'Taker turned his attention to Paul and stalked over to him, "Answer Bradshaw's question Paul. What's wrong with my sister?

* * *

Annabelle couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ashley was passed out in the middle of the ring and she wasn't moving at all. The arena was stunned and wanted to know what happened. it was then that Annabelle realized that she couldn't go along with McMahon's plan anymore. The plan was to get 'Taker to fall in love with her and then betray him. The opposite had happened, she fell in love with him and couldn't bear watch his sister hurt. When Chyna went for the pin, Annabelle threw Chyna off of Ashley, and was prepared to feel the wrath of the Amazon.

"Do you need a reminder of whose side you're on?" Chyna said threateningly.

"No, I don't actually," Annabelle said and then slapped Chyna hard in the face. She fell backward and due to Ashley's state, Annabelle was automatically the legal person. Chyna tried to clothesline Annabelle, but she ducked and then speared Chyna to the ground.

"Woohoo! Go Annabelle!" Edge and Christian were cheering the loudest after seeing that.

Lita hopped on the top turnbuckle attempting to get in a cheap shot, but Annabelle sidestepped the attempt and gave Lita a spear for her troubles. The members of the Corporation at ringside watched in shock and horror. Members of The Ministry at ringside used the opportunity to attack them and remove them from the ringside equation. Annabelle walked over to the knocked out Chyna and pinned her one, two, three. The whole arena erupted in cheers, but Annabelle quickly went to Ashley, who was in the arms of Viscera, still unconscious. The Corporation music played and a very angry Vince McMahon was up the ramp, but the rest of The Corporation was not. Vince looked around to see where they were and couldn't find them. Out of nowhere came a beaten and bloodied Shane McMahon, followed by the Big Boss Man, Ken Shamrock, and The Rock. Vince looked in horror as his whole faction was a beaten, bloody mess. The whole arena went black and the crowd went wild.

"_Never doubt the power of the Deadman," _'Taker said through the speakers. When the arena lights came back on, there was no Ministry, but the lifeless corpses of The Corporation were left in the ring.

* * *

Annabelle and 'Taker walked into their hotel room and set their stuff down. 'Taker sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Annabelle into his lap.

"We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

"You have 1 minute. Explain yourself," 'Taker demanded.

Annabelle adjusted herself on his lap in an attempt to lighten his mood. She sighed and then began, "When you asked me to marry you, Shane was angry until Vince told him it could be used to their advantage. So, they told me to do whatever it takes to get on your good side. This was so you would let your guard down and probably fall in love with me."

"Why did you stop? Continue your explanation," 'Taker replied.

"From your body language, I can tell that didn't happen. But I fell in love with you and the only person I confided this in was Ashley. However, I gave my word to Vince to take out the Ministry from the inside, so there was nothing I could do about the feelings I had."

Annabelle got off his lap and placed her hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "When Ashley fainted on the ground, I knew I couldn't do it anymore. That I loved you and never wanna see anything bad happen to you or your sister. I had planned to tell you soon in hopes you would forgive me."

"Why should I? You already admitted that you were involved in a plan to take us down. How do I know this isn't a part of it?" 'Taker wondered as he stood up off the bed.

"You're not looking me in my eyes. I know you could tell a person is lying when you look them in the eyes."

'Taker looked Annabelle in her eyes. He saw the honesty in her eyes and his paranoia calmed down. The mouth could lie, but the eyes couldn't and Annabelle's red orbs spoke nothing but honesty and truth.

"Annabelle…..." he started, "For now, I will forgive you. If you even think of betraying me again-he lifted her high in the air with teleportation and started spinning her around until she was dizzy- this will be the least of worries." He spun her around some more before dropping her on the bed.

"Thank you and I love you so much," she said almost in a whisper and then went to the edge of the bed and kissed him passionately.

He pushed her back one second and then looked in her eyes. She was so beautiful to him and could careless about what she did previously at the moment. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer than the previous. Annabelle moaned his mouth as she grabbed his large hands and placed them on her breasts. 'Taker caught the hint as he slowly massaged them and rubbed her nipples through the tight black tank top she had on.

They finally came up for air before 'Taker started kissing and sucking on her neck. His tongue moved all around the open body part. 'Taker felt that it had an indescribable taste, but the taste was so sweet. Annabelle was pushed down on the bed and he climbed on top of her. He went back to kissing her lips and her neck again. Annabelle moaned silently at the performance of her husband's tongue.

"Mark….," she moaned.

His head popped up for a second before he smiled and went back to sucking on her neck and continued to her breasts. "Tell me what you want, Annabelle," he said while kissing and sucking on her breasts.

"Make love to me, Mark. Be my husband," she moaned.

"Your wish, my command," he said.

'Taker moved his head lower to her stomach before he completely lifted the shirt over her head and removed the bra. He moved his tongue to her stomach and just kissed every single inch of it. Annabelle pushed his head down even further until he was between her thighs. She moaned softly when she felt his tongue on her clit. 'Taker heard her breathing get shorter and heavier the more and more he licked her clit.

"Mark….ssss….oh god," Annabelle moaned out. She gasped when he starting licking faster and faster on her clit. Finally, Annabelle came all over Mark's tongue and arched herself to sit on the edge as her husband stood up.

'Taker moved his shirt over his head while Annabelle unbuckled his pants, freeing his erect dick. He moaned as she began slowly stroking him. He grabbed a handful of her hair as she began to put her lips on his penis. Annabelle moaned as she pleased him, sucking and stroking at the same time.

'Taker grabbed Annabelle's hair and they locked eyes, "We still have to talk."

"Mmhmmm, I understand," Annabelle nodded and went back to what she was doing.

He wouldn't question her about it again for now and just enjoy the oral pleasure she was giving him. As much as he would enjoy letting loose in her mouth, he stopped himself and pushed her back on the bed. They kissed passionately while 'Taker lifted Annabelle's legs so he could enter her.

"Mmmmaaaarrrkkkk!" Annabelle moaned out. He was thrusting faster in her and she was almost near her release. She grabbed onto 'Taker's shoulders to balance herself as she achieved another orgasm.

'Taker leaned over and kissed her lips hungrily. He flipped Annabelle over and started thrusting into her from behind.

"Oh…..Mark….fuck," that was all Annabelle could say as well as the loud moaning. 'Taker lifted her up so that her back was against his chest. Annabelle turned her head and stuck her tongue out so he would catch it with his lips. They kissed passionately while 'Taker was still thrusting inside of her. The kiss was finally broken and Annabelle was back on all fours. As he felt his own release coming soon, he started going faster and faster.

"Cum for me, Annabelle," he moaned out. Annabelle came again and he did as well soon after. 'Taker leaned over and kissed her on the lips while pulling a strand of her black hair away from her face. He released his grip on her hips and fell back first on the bed. Annabelle snuggled up next to him and kissed his lips softly.

"What more do you want to talk about?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Where do your loyalties lie?" 'Taker asked.

"You," Annabelle responded, "And anyone else you deem trustworthy."

He raked a hand through his hair before asking another question, "What do you prefer to call me?"

"I prefer what you prefer."

He tilted her chin to look in her eyes, "I'm gonna ask again. What do YOU want to call me, Annabelle Rose?"

"Mark."

Mark smiled, "Now that we got that issue out of the way, what do you think about what Ashley says?"

Annabelle's eyes widened, "Don't you trust no one more than her?"

"Very true, but another opinion wouldn't hurt."

"In complete honesty, she's only halfway right."

"What do you mean "halfway right"?"

"I wouldn't trust Paul, but Kane sort of can be. In an event I don't want to explain-

"Explain the event," he cut her off, now completely interested.

"My mom, Amanda's her name, had just caught my father, whose name I don't know off the top of my head, cheating. She was so angry, that she basically sent all four of the elements me and Chanel control to hurt him badly, maybe even kill him. As far as I know, that's what she did."

"So, your mother has the ability of earth, air, water, and fire?"

"Yes and two were passed down to me and the other two Chanel."

"It sounds like your mother isn't a woman to be messed with. Why did your father?"

"My father has powers as well. Me and Chanel have yet to see any of his powers in us, so we assume we don't have any of them."

"What are they?"

"Almost eerily similar to Ashley's: telepathy and mind control. He also was a shape shifter and could take the form of another thing or person."

"So, what does any of this have to do with Paul or Kane?"

"Well, my mom believed to have found his remains in the brutal attack. She put them in a zip lock bag and searched for a vase. She normally went to this other place before it burned down, so she went somewhere else, taking me and Chanel along. That was where we met Paul and Kane."

"Okay, now tell me why Paul can't be trusted, but Kane can only be kinda trusted?" He was getting a little antsy and wanted to know who would stab him in the back next.

"Not exactly what I would call patient, are you?"

"Hurry up," Mark growled.

"Ok, fine. Paul went to look for a vase to put the ashes in and it was actually a trap. Kane darkened all the lights, but the amulets shone as well as me and my mom's shared fire ability, so we saw fine in the darkness. Anyway, we came across a door and it seemed that Paul dug up a grave for my mom. She told me and Chanel to run away and as we were, we were stopped by Kane. Chanel and I prepared for death when suddenly Kane's mind was taken over. The voice sounded similar and I believe it was Ashley's."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It just sounded like her, but she doesn't remember it, which is strange."

Mark himself found that strange. Ashley doesn't forget a lot. Yet when it comes to Annabelle, she doesn't seem to remember much. He remembers how she forget about saving him from Annabelle the first time. Mark and Ashley were playing around with their magic, and hers went a little haywire. Her mind control powers were used against her and it made her forget practically everything that had to do with the recent events. What Annabelle just told him, Ashley would have remembered at some point. Mark knew it was late, but he had to talk to his sister.

"Stay right here, I'll be back," he said to Annabelle and then kissed her lightly.

"Okay," she nodded.

Mark left his hotel room and searched for his sister. His was startled more than he would like to have been when he saw she appeared right before him.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"When do you know our brother was alive?" he asked.

"Uhhh….maybe about 2 months before Paul betrayed you."

"Do you recall meeting Chanel prior to the "incident"?"

"No. I think I'd remember someone that strong. Why do you keep asking?"

"Annabelle said that her father was a shape shifter. But, at the same time, he's believed dead. I don't think so."

"What about her mom?"

"Amanda Rose…definitely alive and kicking. Annabelle said that her mom and Paul fought. He couldn't kill anyone even if he wanted too."

"If they both are alive, where are they?"

"I don't know and as of now, finding my in-laws isn't on a list of priorities. Dealing with The Corporation and more possible defections are."

"Wait! Did you say their father was a shape shifter?"

"Yes, and I don't see your point."

"It can be a woman too. Ever thought of that possibility?"

'Taker stared at Ashley for a moments, thinking about the possibility of Annabelle biologically having two mothers, "So, you finally listen to what I tell you?"

Ashley smiled proudly, "Yes, I did."

"There's something about Annabelle and Chanel I can't put my finger on. It's almost like there's more to them than what is seen. How could two people capable of destruction actually be so nice?"

"_Our mommy raised us to use our powers only when necessary. She used to always say, "I prefer peace, but I'm very good at making war," _ Chanel somehow invaded both their brains.

"Ummm…Mark?" Ashley asked.

"I heard her too," he responded.

"Is there an explanation?" Ashley wondered.

"Their father. Not only could he shape shift, but he could also had telepathy and mind control, almost like yours."

"_Yep, I just figured it out this morning when I heard Ashley decide what she was going to have for breakfast,"_ Chanel said.

"If Chanel figured out she has her father's powers, then so must have Annabelle." Mark eye's widened at the discovery, "Ashley, we'll talk later. Right now, me and my wife need to have another talk."

"Don't be too harsh! You're aging you know. Won't be too long before you can't give me any nieces or nephews," Ashley shouted at him.

"OWWWWW!" Ashley screamed as something hit her in the back of the head.

"_Next time, keep your mouth shut," Mark warned._

Mark barged into his hotel room only to see Annabelle doing what seemed like meditating. She seemed so calm and relaxed, he didn't want to bother her. He kept shaking that thought out of his head. He wanted to know what the hell was going on with Annabelle and he wanted to know now.

"Care to explain something?" he asked calmly, walking to her side.

"You want me to explain meditating?" Annabelle asked.

"No. Explain why Chanel discovered her father's powers and you claim you haven't," he asked, surprised at his calmness.

"I would never lie to you. So, I should tell you I figured it out the day we were married."

"What power and why didn't you tell me?"

"Mind control and I didn't feel the need to."

Mark couldn't believe how calm he was being. She kept a power like that hidden from him. Of course, he already knew about the power of mind control. It was Ashley's power, but she was nowhere near as strong as him, or Annabelle. It made him wonder if she already used it on him.

"Have you used it and don't lie," he still was trying to figure out how he was trying to be stern, but the words were calm.

"It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep?" Annabelle suggested.

Mark had no idea why, but he agreed, "Yea, we'll discuss more in the morning."

Mark walked over to the bed and just went to sleep. He wanted to question Annabelle more, but something else was preventing him from doing that. He wasn't stupid and knew most likely Annabelle was using her mind control. Ashley had done it, but she couldn't control him for more than a few seconds before he broke through the magic. With Annabelle, it was like a game of tug-o- war, and he was the one about to fall in the mud. To meet someone who was his opposite personality wise, but his equal in power was almost unreal.

"Everything will reveal itself in time, my love," Annabelle whispered in his ear and then placed a kiss on his forehead, "Just don't be mad when it does."


	14. Chapter 14

"_We have a few days until the next show, what should we do?" Ashley asked._

"_You think you would know better than to invade my thoughts this early in the morning. Since you woke me, wake the whole damn Ministry and tell them be in my hotel room in 10 minutes," Mark responded._

"_Including Paul and Kane?"_

"_Even them. They're not a huge threat as of now. Don't let that statement confuse you into thinking I let my guard down."_

"_Doesn't Glen have the ability to invade our minds? Why hasn't he?"_

"_Either he has or something is preventing him from doing so. Only thing he would hear is you bashing his father anyway."_

"_Ok. Now, let me wake up the sleeping Angel and the rest of the Ministry."_

"_Much appreciated."_

Mark looked over at a sleeping Annabelle. She was so peaceful, yet so dangerous at the same time. Her mind control had his head spinning. What made it weird was that he knew she was using it and still fell for it. Maybe this one some special kind of mind control that he didn't know about.

Edge and Christian were the first to walk through the door. They were followed by Mideon, Bradshaw, Farooq, Viscera, Paul, Kane, Ashley, and Chanel. Chanel was still sleepy and actually dashed to the couch and went to sleep on it.

"_Well, that was funny,"_ Ashley said.

"_I guess so. Maybe we should let her get some more sleep," _Mark said. As soon as the words escaped his lips, Annabelle was at his side and just smiled at her sleeping sister.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us, Undertaker?" Viscera asked.

"Yes, oh great Undertaker. Explain to everyone why you interrupted the beauty sleep a lot of us in here desperately need," Ashley said sarcastically. All of a sudden, Edge unwillingly raised his hand and hit Ashley across the back of the head.

"Owwwww! Keep your hands to yourself, blondie," Ashley said rubbing her head.

"Princess, I'm sorry. it felt like something else took control of my medulla oblongata ," Edge tried to reason.

"I know it wasn't you and what the hell is that, Adam?" She wondered, saying his real name in the process.

"It's that part of the body that controls nerves," Annabelle chimed in.

"Can we please get back to the discussion?" Paul said out loud, knowing he was risking a migraine if Ashley turned her head to his direction. He was relieved when she didn't.

"I agree with Paul. What I wanted to say is that we have some time before the next show. I don't wanna be bothered by anything or anybody until then. If you want to tell me something, tell me now or wait a week." Ashley raised her hand.

"Yes, princess?"

"I saw that red-head from The Corporation looking at Adam with lust in her eyes. Ummm, can we use that?"

"We don't need infiltration tactics to defeat them. However, if Edge wishes to sleep with her, he can. Just remember, you are a member of The Ministry first and foremost."

"Thank you, 'Taker, "Edge said, "Sweet!" he whispered happily to his brother.

"If there is nothing else, you all could leave." Since, no one else had nothing to say, everyone except Chanel, since she was sleeping, and Annabelle left.

Mark watched as Annabelle walked into the bathroom. There's definitely more to her that meets the eye. His gaze then turned to Chanel. She was so much like Annabelle, yet so unlike her. Powerful, yet immature. He wondered what went through their minds, knowing it was probably a lot. He still didn't understand the full importance of the amulets. There were times where he just wanted to rip it off one their necks and just analyze. Was there a hidden power inside?

"_Instead of wondering, can't you just ask?"_ Chanel had just invaded his thoughts.

"_Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Mark asked._

"_Yeah, but I can hear what you're thinking. If you want to know the importance, just ask," Chanel said._

"_Fine. What is the importance of you and your sister's amulet?"_

"_It's how we remember our mother. She used to wear both all the time."_

"I understand," he said allow

Mark just stood there in deep thought. It was to remember their mother? He knew that he couldn't relate to their situation. He killed both of his parents in a funeral fire. It may have been wrong, but he had a justified reason. They had discovered his powers and wanted them neutralized. His parents were avid patriots and they planned to call the government, so it can be used in case of war. Mark was completely against it, but his parents said there was no way out of it. At first, he ran away for three months and came back, hoping they changed their mind. Actually, there were more determined than ever and actually had two members of the FBI in the funeral parlor. Knowing, there was no choice, he sent a wicked thunderbolt to the funeral home, setting it on fire in the process. It was in all the papers in Texas about what he did. He found one and discovered things that he didn't know. His little brother from out of wedlock was in the building when it burned down and was presumed dead. Also, Mark's mother was pregnant with a baby and by the time the firefighters arrived, she was dying. The medical personnel on the scene had to perform a C-section before she died, so the baby would be born. In fact, her last words were, "Please, God, don't kill me yet. Just let me have my baby. Let there be someone who will love her and treat her like the princess she will eventually be. If anyone can hear me, I wanna name my daughter Ashley."

"_Imagine if she died before I was born," _Ashley said.

"_My life would be so much easier,"_ he replied.

"_There's no fun in something being easy. That's why Annabelle is better than Stephanie, right?"_

"_When you put it that way….."_

"_See, I'm always right. Oh and be ready in 20 minutes"_

"_Why?"_

"_I told Chanel we would all go to the pet store. Me, you, her, and Annabelle."_

"_Why does she want?"_

"_A kitty!" Chanel answered._

"_Fine, but I have absolutely no responsibilities for it."_

"_Fine with me. Just be ready when I get there." _


	15. Chapter 15

Annabelle stepped out the bathroom wearing a purple shirt that was cut at the neckline and black jeans. She went over to Chanel to shake her awake. Chanel kept flicking her sister's hand away. Finally, Annabelle lit a fire with her hand and placed the tiny flame on Chanel's leg.

"Ahh! I'm up, I'm up!" Chanel screamed.

"Now you are," Annabelle smirked. She walked over to Mark who was just standing there watching it all happen.

"Is Ashley here yet?" Chanel asked.

"Why? What are we doing?" Annabelle asked.

"Pet store," Mark growled. There was a knock on the door and Chanel almost knocked her brother-in-law to the ground wanting to answer it.

"Hi, Chanel. Are you ready to go?" Ashley said as she walked in.

"Yep! Come on, let's go," Chanel was really excited about getting a cat. Ashley, Mark, and Annabelle all just followed behind her.

The four of them walked into the pet store and started looking around. Annabelle asked the store clerk where all the cats were and was directed towards the back of the store. As soon as Chanel saw all the cats, she ran towards all the cages.

"Awww, they all are sooo cute. I wish I could take them all home," Chanel beamed.

"Oh hell-owwww shit!" Mark growled when Ashley hit him in the stomach before he could finish the sentence. Thankfully, Chanel didn't hear him curse.

Chanel was still looking at all the cages looking for a kitten that she would want to take home. When she came across one of the cages, a black female kitten jumped out at her. She picked it up and it purred against her.

"This one, it's perfect," Chanel said, walking up to Annabelle.

"Does this mean we could leave?" Mark asked.

"Yes, grumpy, we could leave," Ashley said, finding humor in her brother's misery, "But, wait a minute. Chanel, you have to name the little kitty."

"Hmmmmm, you're right. I'm gonna name her Amy Rose."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"I was watching a cartoon today. I think it was called Sonic the Hedgehog or something. There was a female character named Amy Rose who looked like a cat. She was pink though, but still," Chanel answered.

They went to the cashier, who gave them everything they would need for little Amy Rose. Chanel put her in Annabelle's arms and the cat felt at home. It quickly cuddled against her and she held the pet as they exited the store. All of a sudden, a chill went down the spine of Annabelle and Chanel.

"Wow, it's really cold," Chanel said.

"It's hot out here and I'm burning up. Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I feel it too. It's like-what the hell?" Annabelle thought she saw a shadowy figure across the street from the pet store. The person seemed to have winked at her. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, seeing that the person was gone. Amy was unaffected by all of this as Annabelle held the kitten in her arms.

"_Annabelle, Chanel,"_ it sounded as if the wind was saying their name.

"Tell you didn't hear that," Annabelle asked Mark.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just get back to the hotel. You two probably need a nap," he suggested.'

Chanel and Annabelle nodded their heads in agreement as they all went back to the hotel. Ashley went back to her hotel room, while Chanel, Annabelle, and Mark went to Mark's hotel room. The two sisters went to the bedroom and passed out asleep on it. Amy just jumped on top of Chanel and went to sleep on her stomach. Mark was in the doorway just watching them sleep. You would never think these two are capable of doing what they can.

Mark turned around to exit and was almost startled by what he saw. It was a man who was fairly tall and had brown hair, similar to Chanel's. His red eyes, however, most closely resembled Annabelle. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and Mark actually felt a chill go down his spine. He had a feeling of who this man was, but didn't know for sure.

"Are you," Mark started as he pointed to the sleeping sisters, "Their father?"

"That I am. My daughter has already told you of my shape shifting powers, so this may or may not be my true form," the man responded and then transformed into Paul.

"What the hell!" Mark couldn't believe his eyes. He watched in astonishment as the man then transformed into a female that closely resembled Chanel.

"What are you?" Mark asked.

"Your sister, Ashley is a smart one indeed," the woman responded.

"You're naturally a woman?" Mark asked kind of perplexed.

"Yes, I am. My name is Darcy Luna. However, the big question is if that manager of yours can be trusted," Darcy replied.

"Can he?"

"My dear son-in –law," Darcy said as she cupped his face, "Everything will reveal itself in time." With that last statement, Darcy vanished into thin air.

Mark just watched true magic at its best. Annabelle and Chanel's father is a woman. He couldn't get over that for some reason. However, she seemed nice, almost like how Annabelle described Amanda. He didn't know if this woman can be trusted, but so far, she was an important to Annabelle's past that he wanted to know about.

* * *

It was a new week and the show was starting soon. The Corporation claimed to have a surprise for Annabelle. Every person in the Ministry watched as Mark paced the locker room trying to figure out what that surprise could be.

"Does anyone wanna offer ideas?" Mark asked.

"Maybe it's someone from her past," Edge offered.

"We know that, blondie. The question is who?" Ashley asked.

"Don't ask me," Edge responded holding his hands up defensively, "Mistress Annabelle is over there."

Ashley walked over to Annabelle, "Do you know who this person is?"

"I can't think of anyone it could be. There's not a single person from my past still alive," Annabelle responded. At that moment, Mark tugged on Ashley's shoulder.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Step out for a minute. We need to talk," Mark responded. The two siblings stepped outside the locker room and closed the door from the inside, so no one would hear them. As they began to talk, Darcy appeared again behind Mark, which startled Ashley.

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"So this is Ashley. Your hair matches my eldest daughter's eyes," Darcy said, softly stroking Ashley's red hair.

"Are you Amanda?" Ashley asked.

"Considering you were the one who implied I was a female in the first place, I hoped you would know," Darcy responded, still stroking her hair. Ashley's widened and Mark nodded his head in agreement to what she was thinking.

"You know, I don't reveal my true form to many people often. Not even Amanda has seen it, consider yourselves special," Darcy said to both of them.

"I'll be sure to pat myself on the back later," Ashley replied sarcastically.

"We have a feisty one I see. Just think of the children we could have," Darcy said, looking directly at Ashley, who gave Mark a pleading look.

"Darcy, do you have any idea who this mystery person is?" Mark asked.

She reluctantly turned her attention away from Ashley, "It's me."

"How do we know we could trust you?" Ashley asked skeptically.

"You don't. At the same time, it's important to know that the person Amanda fought all those years ago wasn't your manager," Darcy said to them.

"The person who saved Annabelle and Chanel from what seemed to be my half-brother and his father, was it you?" Mark asked.

"Everything will reveal itself in time," Darcy said before she vanished, leaving Mark and Ashley wrapped in their thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark and Ashley returned back to the locker room, a little more confident about the plans of The Corporation. Thanks to his somewhat trustworthy "father-in-law", he was at a slight advantage.

"Thanks to a reliable source, it will be easier to plan against The Corporation," Mark said.

"What would that be, Undertaker?" Bradshaw asked.

"Ashley and I have it covered. Just prepare to retaliate when their plan backfires," Mark said, smirking.

The Ministry nodded their heads, confirming they understood. Everyone's attention turned to the TV in the room, waiting for The Corporation to make their announcement. Mark watched with a raised eyebrow as Christian and Edge petted Amy. It was almost a wonder how different the people in his faction were outside of the war zone. Mark was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Annabelle tug at his arm.

"Who is it?" Annabelle asked him.

"Annabelle, it's your-

Mark was cut off by a throbbing headache. In a matter of seconds, the headache went from hot to cold, and then repeated over again. He tried holding his head to ease the pain, but it got worse.

"_That's classified information. Reveal it and suffer the consequences,"_ Darcy said to him.

"Are you okay?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm fine. I actually forgot what I was gonna say," Mark lied, "Let's just see The Corporation make a fool of themselves."

He took Annabelle's hand and took her to where all the other members of his faction were. The Corporation hadn't appeared yet and it honestly seemed like they were just enjoying the show.

"I could so win that title," Ashley said as Sable entered the ring with the women's title.

"Why don't you?" Christian asked.

"Because it would be child's play and my name isn't Chucky," Ashley responded.

Chanel watched as Amy jumped into Mark's lap. At first, Mark wanted to throw the cat off him. Then, he figured that not even he is that evil and started to pet the cat. The kitten rubbed against Mark's hand as he petted it and it started to purr.

"_Good thing you didn't decide to throw it," _Darcy said.

"_Why?" _Mark asked.

"_Chanel didn't exactly pick that kitten because she thought it was cute like she thinks she did."_

"_So why did she pick it and why can't she hear us talking?"_

"_It jumped out at her, just like I wanted her to. That and there was a magical field around the cat that pulled Chanel towards it. I raised the mother cat and knew of her fascination with them. As far as why she can't hear, I blocked her brain."_

"_To be clear, how long have you been watching over Annabelle and Chanel?"_

"_Their whole lives, idiot. I'm their father, it's my job."_

"_How come you haven't appeared yet?"_

"_Actually Deadman, that's what Annabelle wanted to talk to you about. Do you recall how she said she got some of my powers the day you two married?"_

"_Yes, but what does that have to with-shit! My head is killing me."_ Darcy gave Mark another headache so he would shut up.

"_Now that you're done talking, let me explain. While you were dreaming about her kicking your ass, I invaded her dreams. A little side note is that your sister will soon learn how to do that. Anyway, I told her I was alive, but she didn't think I was trustworthy. She thought I would betray her again like she believes I did a few years ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell her otherwise?"_

"_I swear you ask a lot of questions. Has her stubbornness not been seen yet?"_

"_Annabelle? Stubborn? Are we talking about the same person?"_

"_Yes, we are. She gets it from her mother. Thankfully, Chanel has my personality."_

"_Why haven't you invaded Chanel's dreams?"_

"_She was young when everything happened and probably doesn't know the exact details. Until I see otherwise, I have no reason to invade."_

"_Why did Annabelle want to talk to me about you?"_

"_To warn you. I invaded her dreams to warn her. She didn't listen to me and I considered telling Chanel, but decided otherwise. So, I'm warning you to warn both my daughters."_

"_Warn them what?"_

"_I would tell you, but I hear Corporation music. Maybe later, I'll tell you." _With that, Darcy was out of his brain.

Mark looked at the kitten in his lap and noticed its collar had the same ruby and sapphire as Annabelle and Chanel's amulet. Now that he thought about it, when he first saw Darcy, she had a ruby and sapphire attached to one amulet. It was strange that memory was coming back to him, but realized Darcy was trying to tell him something. He appreciated her help, but there were many questions she needed to answer for him.

* * *

"Undertaker, you have a serious problem with keeping your skeletons inside a closet. It now seems that this has rubbed off on your wife," the Ministry heard Shane McMahon say.

"Annabelle, you made a fatal mistake when you betrayed us. You will soon learn, no one crosses the boss and gets away with it," Vince said.

"We promised you all a surprise, so hear it is," Shane said.

The arena went to black and the crowd lit their lighters to catch a glimpse of who this person was prior to the lights coming up. Darcy had told Shane and Vince it would be a good idea for The Corporation to stand outside the ring to prep for The Ministry. They listened to her and ordered Chyna, Triple H, Gangrel, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Big Boss Man, The Rock, and Ken Shamrock out the ring while the arena was still dark. Darcy had transformed into the man she was when her and Mark first encountered each other and appeared in the ring as the arena lights came back on.

"You know who this is right, Annabelle?" Shane mocked.

"Of course you don't! I'll tell you know who he is. This is your father, whose name shall remain strictly confidential. Now, Ministry, what's your response?" Vince stated boldly.

The arena again went black as The Ministry entered the ring and Darcy disappeared. The lights came back on and the ring had become surrounded by fire. It didn't take Vince and Shane long to figure out that Darcy had betrayed them, just like her eldest daughter. The Corporation couldn't aid Shane and Vince, nor could they escape.

"Wait a second! There's two missing," Vince said.

Vince would eat those words as he and Shane turned around and were speared by the two people he thought were missing: Edge and Christian. Mark and Kane would pick up Vince and Shane and deliver two spiked Tombstone Piledrivers. The Corporation watched from outside the ring in horror at what just happened. The owner of the company and his heir, definitely paralyzed for life and maybe dead. There was a hush in the arena as the ring around the fire had ceased. The members of The Corporation had entered ready to defend their fallen bosses. Mark and Kane backed up so that they could plan what was going to happen.

"I'm in a skull-cracking mood. After each member of The Corporation is laid out, with the exception of Chyna and Lita, I wanna see a conchairto delivered to them by Edge and Christian. As far as Chyna and Lita are concerned, Ashley, Annabelle, have at them," Mark said and everyone nodded.

Edge and Christian escaped the ring to grab two steel chairs and re-entered the ring. Viscera charged at Triple H and Ken Shamrock knocking them both down. He threw both of them simultaneously into Christian and Edge's awaiting chair shots. After drawing blood from the chair shots, Mideon picked up Ken Shamrock , planting him on his feet to receive the conchairto. Mideon did the same thing for Triple H. The APA went after The Rock and The Big Boss Man. Farooq beat up The Rock more than he was supposed to, but Mark allowed it since he understood that Rock had claimed leadership over a group that Farooq started, The Nation of Domination. Bradshaw took the nightstick from The Big Boss Man and hit him right between the eyes. Edge and Christian didn't even need to do the conchairto since the two men were beaten up so badly.

Lastly, it was Chyna and the New Brood. Ashley went straight for Chyna, hitting her with a Lou Thesz Press, followed by a flurry of punches. She tried to defend herself, but Ashley just kept landing blow after blow to the face. The New Brood had decided they still have their whole career ahead of them and scurried out the ring, leaving Gangrel alone with the whole Ministry. He tried to run out the ring, only to be blocked off by Kane. The next thing he knew, a large hand was around his throat and he received a devastating chokeslam. The impact was so forceful that Gangrel fell through the ring and Kane created a fire through the hole. The hushed crowd soon gave a thunderous ovation at the display. Once again, the arena went black and The Ministry was out the ring.

* * *

After they entered the locker room, Annabelle walked up to Mark and slapped the hell out of him, "How could you?" she said with tears free falling from her face.

"Annabelle, just calm down," Mark tried to reason with her.

"Why should I? You think I should actually trust him?" she asked, now more furious than ever. It didn't take long for the members of The Ministry to realize that they should leave. They all exited, just leaving the married couple in there.

"I don't know, but so far, she's been useful."

"She?"

"Your father is a female who shape shifted into a male. I don't know all the details, but she's gonna explain it to me."

"Why you? Why not me?"

"Because when she tried, you wouldn't listen. Annabelle, you have to trust me, just like how I trust you."

"When she finishes explaining it to you, explain it to me."

Mark nodded his head as they went back to the hotel together. They both quickly nodded off to sleep, knowing they would wake up with brand new information.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: While this chapter does continue with the story, the main point of it is to answer any questions that you may have. I hope it helps!

* * *

"_**Alright, do you have any questions?" Darcy said, invading Mark's dream.**_

"_**Plenty and you promise to answer them all with complete honesty?" Mark asked.**_

_**Darcy shrugged, "I have no reason not to. What's your first question?"**_

"_**How did you meet Amanda?"**_

"_**Ummm, it was at a Rolling Stones concert. It was a large crowd and we accidentally bumped into each other. We locked eyes and the rest is history."**_

_**Mark arched an eyebrow, "Sounds like a normal way to meet. When did magic get involved?"**_

"_**We were dating for 8 months before she got comfortable enough to tell me. That's when I told her, with the exception of me being a shape shifter."**_

"_**What is the exact story of the fire?"**_

"_**Amanda is the jealous type and I'm the flirtatious type. I really didn't like the idea of being tied down to one person, so I used to cheat. I only stayed with her so long because of Annabelle and Chanel."**_

"_**So, she caught you one day and burned your house down. Why are you still breathing?"**_

"_**Basically, that's what happened along with other things and because I escaped before any harm could be done. The person whose ashes Amanda collected were those of the woman I was with at the time."**_

"_**What happened at the funeral home?"**_

"_**Oh, here we go. Before I explain, I have a question for you."**_

"_**And that question is?"**_

"_**Is your manager fat with a white suit and a red face?"**_

"_**That was my manager. The one I have now is fat with a black suit and a ghostly face."**_

"_**Does he carry around an urn?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**His son wears a mask, am I wrong?"**_

"_**No you're not, his son is my half-brother."**_

"_**It seems I've made a mistake then. The reason I said that wasn't your manager who attacked my daughters was because I thought it was the guy with the red face. Turns out it really was your manager."**_

"_**Paul? He's been doing everything this whole time. I know he has powers, but they can't be that strong."**_

"_**That's what the urn is for. The same magical attract I put on the cat to attract Chanel is the same one he uses on his funeral home. His funeral attracts people with magical powers only and he tricks them into their own death. He then cremates the bodies and puts them in the urn. Afterwards, he says a special chant that gives the urn more power, and as a result him."**_

"_**Is this what happened to Amanda and how exactly do you know all of this?"**_

"_**The obvious reason is because I know everything. However, the actual reason is because he tried to do it to me a couple of years before. It almost worked if I didn't turn his son against him."**_

"_**What about Amanda?"**_

_**Darcy took a long sigh, "Amanda isn't dead. she thought she was gonna die, which is why she gave Annabelle and Channel those amulets. I actually saved Amanda before I saved Annabelle and Chanel. The female voice Annabelle hears is mine. I rescued them in my true form because I doubt they would have accepted it in my male form."**_

"_**Where is Amanda?"**_

"_**Turn around."**_

_**Mark turned around to see a woman who could be Annabelle's twin walking towards him. She sat down where Mark and Darcy were before she began speaking.**_

"_**So, your true form is a female?" Amanda asked.**_

"_**That it is," Darcy answered.**_

"_**How did she get here?" Mark asked.**_

"_**Prior to invading your dream, I invaded hers and had her come into your dream as well. This is also an ability your sister will gain soon as well."**_

"_**You forgave her?" Mark asked Amanda.**_

"_**Not at first or the first hundred attempts at forgiveness. However, I kept hearing a song in my dreams over and over again, and she said this is how I feel about you. I thought it was sweet and forgave him-she looked at Darcy-at least what I thought was a him."**_

"_**What was the song?"**_

"_**You should know it. Annabelle has sang it plenty of times in her sleep," Amanda said.**_

_**Mark instantly smiled, knowing what song it was. The song was "I Could Fall in Love" by Selena. Annabelle always sang it and would snuggle closer when she start singing the chorus.**_

"_**Amanda, what exactly happened to you?"**_

"_**After Annabelle and Chanel ran off, I was trying to fight off your manager. He seemed so weak and I thought I got an upper hand. Then, he started saying some weird chant and all of a sudden I feel weak. He was about to unleash a really powerful energy blast at me before Darcy stopped him. I was so weak though, and I thought I had lost my powers. Even though, Darcy defeated Paul, he thought the same thing as I thought and ran into his funeral home, in victory over me, and fear of her. He noticed that his son had my daughters backed into a corner, ready to finish them before, once again, Darcy prevented it."**_

"_**When did you find out it was Darcy?" Mark asked.**_

"_**I was knocked unconscious by Paul. When I woke up, I saw Darcy's hand. Of course, she was in her male form and I took off. While Annabelle and Chanel just went back to our home, I left the state. When Annabelle was born, I gained an additional power that allows me to assure that my daughters are safe even when they're not in my presence. After I decided to trust Darcy again, I learned she had the ability to watch over any person who had come in contact with our daughters. By now, Annabelle had come in contact with you as far as stealing her amulet was concerned."**_

"_**Who stole her amulet? I've been wondering that for years!" Mark exclaimed, knowing most likely he'd finally get answers.**_

"_**Have you not been listening? Your manager stole her amulet, put in your pocket, so she could do what he couldn't, which is kill you. The person who told you it was in your pocket was your sister, though. We had no influence over that, but she just knew," Darcy said.**_

"_**What about my brother? Where does Glen come in?"**_

"_**He's under mind control that could easily be broken through by either Darcy, Ashley, Chanel, or Annabelle. It's so weak that Paul has to constantly keep doing it. When you and Annabelle married, he was under it before Annabelle broke through it and had him assist you," Amanda explained.**_

"_**So, when he attacks me, he's under mind control?" Mark wondered.**_

"_**Basically. He wouldn't do it on free will since he's your brother and all," Amanda replied.**_

"_**If the urn makes Paul strong, why is his mind control weak?" Mark still wondered a lot.**_

"_**The urn will only make him stronger if it's a power he originally had. Any other power gained is severely weak," Darcy said.**_

"_**I still wanna know a few more things," Mark said.**_

"_**Like what?" Amanda asked.**_

"_**Like the power of those amulets," Mark said.**_

"_**It acts as a balance for the wearer's worst habit. For example, my worst habit is jealousy. When I wear them, I'm not as jealous as I normally would be," Amanda said.**_

"_**Why is there a ruby and sapphire?" Mark asked.**_

"_**That's just how it was passed down to me. There's a similar one in Darcy's lineage, but the ruby and sapphire are together instead of separate," Amanda said.**_

"_**Just one more question," Mark asked.**_

"_**The point of this dream is to answer all of your questions, so ask away," Darcy said.**_

"_**Amanda, are you okay with Darcy being a female?"**_

_**Amanda and Darcy looked at each other, before turning back to Mark, "I love her and that's all that matters. I also hope Darcy knows that I know she was flirting with your sister," Amanda said as she snapped her head to look at Darcy.**_

_**Darcy blushed and then looked up at Mark, "Is there any more questions?"**_

"_**What to do with Paul?"**_

"_**First, explain all of this to Annabelle, Chanel, and your siblings at the same time. Next, come up with a way to get the urn away from Paul. After that, it's pretty simple, kill him or just beat him up really badly. Oh, and tell Annabelle and Chanel we love them and will see them soon," Amanda explained.**_

"_**Ok, I will."**_

"_**Now, before we leave, I wanna know what you're gonna do with the wrestling company since you took out the owner and his heir," Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**The point of me doing that was to end his tyranny and maybe assert some power in the company. However, I do not want complete ownership. I plan to give it to one of the announcers. You know Jim Ross, don't you?" Mark responded.**_

"_**That's a good choice, indeed. We've given you all the help you're gonna need. If you want anymore, you know what to do. Me and Darcy will allow you to enjoy the rest of your sleep. Sweet dreams, my dear son-in-law," Amanda said before her and Darcy vanished.**_

Mark woke up completely in a daze. He was grateful Amanda and Darcy answered all the questions he had. He soon realized asking them all those questions was the easy part. Explaining it so that it's understood will be a challenge. Hopefully, his in-laws stick to their word and help him when he asks.


	18. Chapter 18

"'_Cuz I could take you in my arms and never let go…..i could fall in love with you,"_ Mark heard Annabelle sing. It was his favorite wake up call. When he had to work, it was better than a noisy alarm clock. On a non-work day like this, he would feign sleep to hear her sing more.

"_And I know it's not right, and I guess I should try…to do what I should do…..but I've fallen in love….fallen in love with you,"_ Annabelle sang surprised Mark when she stopped singing and planted a kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, Mark pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Annabelle asked, her dreamy red eyes staring into his green ones.

"Yes, but not now," he responded.

"Why not?" she asked.

"What I want to say has to be explained to you, Ashley, Chanel, and Glen all at once."

"Who's Glen?"

Mark forgot he never told her his brother's real name, "Glen is Kane."

Annabelle nodded her head to show her understanding. She kissed Mark on the lips before going to the bathroom and heading to the shower. After Darcy and Amanda invaded his dreams, he decided he didn't need to be staying in hotels anymore. It was best to just go back home and tell The Ministry to do the same.

"_So, you're breaking up The Ministry and we're going back to Texas?"_ Ashley asked, invading his brain.

"_Basically. I left management in the capable hands of Jim Ross and I now work on my own time. There's no reason not to go home," _Mark responded.

"_Don't you think it's best to deal with Paul first?"_

"_How did you know-?_

"_I can invade your brain when you're awake and asleep. When you're asleep, I can invade your dreams, which is what Darcy told you. The thing is that it only works on you."_

"_That's because it's still evolving and actually it's better to go back home and plan. If anything, Glen always knows where he is,"_ Darcy said, also interfering.

"_Should anyone else help us other than the obvious people?" _ Ashley asked.

"_All the members of The Ministry of Darkness would be very useful , but it's up to you whether or not you wanna use them,"_ Darcy said.

"_Interesting, I will definitely take that into consideration,"_ Mark said and both Darcy and Ashley left his brain.

He just sat there in even more deep thought. Should he use the Ministry? He already had Gangrel betray him and Paul was playing him for a fool. Edge and Christian showed their loyalty when they didn't follow behind their first leader and stayed with him. Viscera and Mideon never complained about any orders given to them and would do their best to get the job done. Mark felt that he should make The Acolytes second in command of this group. Farooq already knows what it's like to be a leader and Bradshaw is fearless. They would be perfect in case something happened to him or he just wanted to be alone with Annabelle. Maybe he wouldn't abandon The Ministry, but he should probably treat them as something other than flunkies.

The confusing thing was his younger brother. He would never attack him on purpose or intentionally, but it was still very possible as long as Paul had that urn. Both Mark and Ashley figured out a long time ago that the urn was where he got his power from. Ashley tried hiding it from him, but he somehow got it back. The urn was melted into a gold chain for Viscera, then known as Mabel, yet it reformed into a urn that Paul could have control over again. As long as he had control of that urn, he had control over his brother, no matter how weak the control was. Glen always showed a bit more compassion than Mark, which is why he wondered how well his brother would take it that his father had to die.

"_I'd imagine not too well, but it has to be done,"_ Darcy said. Mark didn't respond, but nodded his head in agreement.

"A few announcements," Mark began.

"And they are?" Ashley asked, knowing she could get away with the rudeness. She flinched when Glen lit a fire to her lower back. She glared at him and he just smirked. It seemed when Paul wasn't around like now, they acted like normal siblings. When he was in the room, it seemed like an Unholy Alliance.

"If they are no more interruptions," Mark said glaring at his two siblings and they averted his gaze, "Good. Well, as you know, I won't be working so often anymore. However, this Ministry will stay together. Farooq, due to your previous leadership and Bradshaw because of your veteran status, you two are second in command. In case something happens or I just don't want to be bothered, these gentlemen will respond to your orders."

Farooq and Bradshaw nodded at their new leadership role, "Thank you."

"Although I won't be needing you as much anymore, I still expect you to do as I say, no questions asked. Is that understood?" Mark asked his Ministry. They all nodded their heads. He sent everyone away except for Glen, Ashley, Chanel, and Annabelle.

"Okay, so what did Darcy and Amanda tell you?" Ashley asked.

"Amanda? My mother?" Annabelle asked and Mark nodded his head.

"She's alive? That's so awesome!" Chanel said excitedly, scaring Amy who jumped out of her arms.

"She always was hyperactive," they all turned their heads to see that Darcy and Amanda were in the room.

Chanel and Annabelle ran into the arms of their mother and they hugged each other tightly. Glen, Mark, and Ashley just watched while speaking to each other telepathically about why they never had those feelings toward their parents.

Annabelle turned to Darcy and then looked at Mark. He nodded his head and she turned back to Darcy. Chanel came from behind Annabelle and hugged Darcy. It was obvious that her sister trusted her "father", so she figured she should as well. She hugged Darcy and they looked like a big happy family.

"_Ashley, since when do you cry?"_ Mark asked.

"_I'm not crying. I have allergies," she said._

"_In winter?" Glen asked._

"_It's the cat, you big red freak!" Ashley exclaimed._

Mark called for all of them to gather and listen to what he had to say and save the questions for last. He explained everything that Darcy and Amanda had told him in his dream and the dream power itself. He went over the fact that the urn and Paul went hand and hand and that he would continue to grow stronger the longer he was alive. Everyone looked over at Glen when Mark said Paul would have to die.

"He never loved me. He just used me for power," Glen said to everyone.

Annabelle placed a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder, "He's still your father. You may not love him, but death is something you wouldn't want to happen to him."

"Paul was gonna do that to me once he was finished with Mark anyway. I figured that out last week, but he doesn't know I did. I told him I was gonna get a start on the plan he has to get rid of all of you," he said looking up at Annabelle.

"What plan?" Mark and Ashley asked simultaneously.

"Lure you away to the funeral home so he could steal your powers. Then, I would find a way to weaken Mark and get rid of him as well. Then, I heard him talking to Vince about getting rid of me as well. I pretended it was an accident that we practically killed the McMahon men."

"This changes everything. We have to move quickly and head back to Texas. I have an idea in mind to deal with Paul and I need everyone to do their job. Is that understood?" Mark asked looking at all the faces in his room, especially at Glen.

"Good, so here's what we're gonna do."


	19. Chapter 19

"_This place gives me such an eerie feeling. Darcy, are you there?"_ Ashley asked.

Mark, Ashley, Chanel, Glen, Annabelle, Amanda, and Darcy had gone to Texas to finally kill Paul. Since, Paul wanted Ashley alone in his funeral home, he'd get his wish. However, he wouldn't expect Darcy to be protecting her.

"_I'm here, Ashley. You'll be okay as long as you stick to the plan,"_ Darcy replied.

"_Alright,"_ Ashley said to Darcy, "Paul, where are you? Glen told me you wanted to see me."

Paul appeared right before her, "Princess, so glad you could make it."

"Can't say I agree. What the hell do you want?"

"You're still the same. Come with me, Princess."

Paul guided Ashley to the same place he guided Amanda just a few years before. It looked the same, but Ashley was getting more and more creeped out.

"_Just be calm. I know how you feel, but just be calm,"_ Glen said to her.

"_Thanks, I needed that reassurance,"_ Ashley responded.

"Princess Ashley, I wanted to show something I've been making for many years now. I think it fits someone like you," Paul said as he lifted Ashley in the air using his mind and revealing the shiny casket.

"What the hell is that!" she exclaimed.

"My dear princess, it's your final resting place. Once I have your mind control, I'll be unstoppable!" Paul shouted in victory. He finally let Ashley fall to the ground. The fall was so hard that she cut her lip open.

"I don't who you think I am, but my powers aren't being given up without a fight!"

Paul lifted Ashley in the air again and opened up the urn and looked up at the sky. As he was ready to begin the chant, the power that allowed Ashley to be lifted in the air had faded away. As Ashley got herself from off the ground again, she activated her own mind control. The urn was lifted out of his hands and Ashley threw into a wall of fire that was created out of nowhere.

"You….you….bitch! There is no one who could have created that other than my dear son. You tricked him and for that you will pay with your life!"

Paul sent a powerful blast towards Ashley and she just stood there. Out of nowhere, a water shield was created. From that water shield, came a peach tree. The peach tree's branches sprouted and grabbed Paul by his ankles, hanging him upside down.

Ashley used her mind control to gain control over the branches and swung them up and down while Paul was still attached to them.

"Damn! I need to keep you in the air. It feels like a mini earthquake whenever I drop you to the ground."

Ashley lifted the branches up so Paul was hoisted in the air. He was upside down and made eye contact with her. Ashley walked up to Paul so she was face to face. Paul took the opportunity to spit straight in Ashley's face.

Ashley's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect and punched Paul in the mouth sending him swinging along the tree branch he was dangling from.

"As much I would just love to watch you die as all the blood slowly rushes to your head, there are others who want to see you perish as well."

Mark was the first person to appear at Ashley's side. He was followed by Annabelle, Chanel, Darcy, Amanda, and Glen.

"My son…..," he stated weakly, "What kind of mind control is this?"

"Pauly, silly, silly, Pauly," Darcy said stepping up to Paul, slapping him a few times lightly on the face, "Didn't I tell you never doubt my power?"

Paul eye's widened, but she cut him off when he tried to speak, "Your son isn't under any mind control. As a matter fact, he's free from your mediocre version of it."

"Any last words?" Mark asked.

"Just one, DUCK!" Paul said.

It was too late as Paul used his weak telepathic powers to bring his somehow remodeled urn back into arms that hit Mark in the back of the head in the process, causing him to fall to the ground. Annabelle rushed over to his side.

"Mark, are you alright?" Annabelle asked worriedly.

He looked in her red eyes, "I'm fine." He sat up and got back on his feet, "The chant is beginning. How did you stop it once it starts?"

Chanel snickered lightly and transformed into a tiny black fox. She then dashed over to Paul and knocked the urn out of his hand. As he tried to grab for it, Chanel bit him on the hand and the branches had a tighter grip on Paul's ankles.

"Chanel, let go," Amanda said and Chanel released the grip on Paul's fingers.

Amanda eyes then turned to Glen, "The blood is going to his head, he's bound to die soon. Would you like to finish him or just let it happen?"

All eyes were on Glen since everyone agreed that he would have the final verdict.

"Mark, Ashley, you remember when we were younger and we encountered some monsters. We couldn't fight them individually, but when we put our powers together, we were unstoppable?"

Mark and Ashley nodded their heads in remembrance and looked at the people who shared their abilities.

"Paul has done all of us dirty. How about we all send him a final sendoff?" Ashley suggested.

Everybody nodded at the idea as Chanel had transformed back into a human. Mark got the electricity ready while Glen whipped up a fire tornado. Chanel created a tidal wave and balanced it with the tornado, so it wouldn't fade out. Mark used his electricity to add it to the tornado tidal wave. Amanda and Annabelle created a typhoon that combined with the tornado tidal wave, causing it to spread. Finally, Ashley and Darcy used their mind control to control the combination of such powerful magic.

Paul was quickly fading out of life and they had gained control of the magic. Darcy and Ashley sent the powerful blast at Paul. It was mind controlled, so Ashley and Darcy sent it in the direction of the casket Paul had originally built for Ashley. Glen and Mark slammed the casket shut and threw it into the already prepared grave.

"Percy Pringler may he NOT rest in peace," Ashley said.

"I'll agree with that," Glen said before going over to hug his sister. At first, she was reluctant, but she returned the hug.

"Okay, we'll love each other later. Annabelle, Amanda, Glen, would you please light a torch to this place so I never have to see it again?" Mark asked.

They all exited the funeral home before Annabelle, Amanda, and Glen lit the place on fire.

"You wanna explain why you turned into a fox?" Mark asked Chanel.

"I don't know, I just did," Chanel responded.

Mark shriveled her hair, "You'll be very powerful one day, just like my sister. Only thing is you have to learn and master every power you have, just like her."

Chanel nodded, "Annabelle tells me that all the time." As if like clockwork, Annabelle appeared in the arms of her husband.

"She's smart and I'm lucky to have a woman like her to love," Mark responded.

"I'm an even luckier woman to have a man like you to love and to father the baby growing inside of me," Annabelle said and Mark's eyes widened. He then went down to her stomach and rubbed it. Glen, Ashley, Darcy, Amanda, and Chanel had heard the news and went over to Annabelle to repeat Mark's actions.

Chanel stepped up to look at each of them, "Isn't it weird? We're probably the only people that find happiness in someone's body being burned to ashes."

"We're twisted people, little Angel. That's why we were brought together," Ashley said as they stood in silence at the beauty unfolding before them. The burned down funeral home had become a beautiful peach garden.

* * *

_**10 years later…**_

Annabelle and Mark watched as their 9-year old daughter, Nicole using her newly developed powers to just float round the peach garden.

"Where have you been?" Mark said as Chanel came behind them.

"A music store is down the street from here. I bought this new Kanye West album," Chanel said, showing it to Annabelle and Mark.

"My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy?" Annabelle said, puzzled at the title.

"Sounds like our sex life, don't ya think, darlin'?" Mark asked, his natural southern accent coming out.

"That's my cue to walk away. SmackDown's gonna come on soon anyway. Adam is defending his world title against Jason," Chanel said, walking away.

Mark and Annabelle laughed and continued to watch Nicole roam around the peach garden. It was beautiful sight indeed.


End file.
